Merman's story
by Fanfictionlover11
Summary: A merman is working for a human.Naruto attracts one of his boss, one model and one sea snake. What Naruto is willing to do so that his overprotective mother lets him work above of the sea. Main Itanaru but also Nejinaru and Oronaru.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

**Merman's story**

**Chapter 1: Work**

Two merman's were swimming. Or like the younger one was trying to keep up with the older one.

"Prince Naruto wait!" Konohamaru yelled after the prince.

"You're too slow" Said the blond spiky haired merman.

"I'm not! Where are you going with so hurry?"

"To work."

"To work? You're mermaid's prince and you are going to work for human! What will queen Tsunade say when she hears about this?"

"Don't tell her about this." Naruto said and continued swimming.

"Prince you can't go there its sharks territory!" Konohamaru yelled and stopped.

"I know but it's fastest way."

"No prince it's dangerous." Konohamaru said, but Naruto didn't listen him.

Konohamaru saw something big moving closer to prince.

"Prince look out!"

"What are you doing Kisame?" Naruto asked and turned around and looked at the big blue shark.

"Well let's see you are in our territory so I can do anything I want to you." Kisame said and smirked.

"Oh yeah. How about I tell Itachi who really messed up with his papers. Don't forget that I helped you that time AND Itachi told you to watch that I don't get hurt in our world. What he will do if he hears about that you are threatening me" Naruto said with big grin on his face.

"You're lucky that you're boss favorite" Kisame said and started to swim. Naruto swim after him.

"Come on I have helped you many times. How many times you have pissed of the model? I really don't get it why you're scared of Itachi."

"Well he doesn't show his scary face when you are around." Kisame said and swimmed faster.

"Hey Kisame wait!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru only stayed still and after a while he started to swim back to the underwater town named Konoha.

* * *

At Sharingan's

* * *

I want more feeling in your eyes Neji" Sasuke said.

In sharingas there was very busy day. ⅓ of the models wasn't able to come and the photos were supposed to be send before 6.

"Sorry." Sasuke heard someone saying behind him. He saw his older brother Itachi and Itachi's own personal photographer and his own personal photographer Nauro.

"It's okay Naruto" Itachi said.

"No it's not! Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at angry Sasuke who left Neji and another model alone and came in Naruto's direction.

"You're 20 minutes late. Do you know how much we are already late and you decided to come late to work!" Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't plan to come late." Naruto said.

"Calm down Sasuke we aren't that late." Itachi said.

Sasuke was about say something but he heard someone calling him.

"Come on dope get your camera!" Sasuke yelled and turned around.

"Don't call me dope, teme!" Naruto yelled back to Sasuke and was about to go to get his camera when Itachi stopped him.

"I have better idea dear little brother. You said that we don't have enough of the models. So how about we use your photographer in replacement."

Naruto was confused, why did Itachi said that. Sasuke think for a while before he answered.

"Fine. But if you mess this up you're fired. Remember that." Sasuke said and left.

"Sucks to be you man," Kisame said and left.

Naruto looked at Itachi with a sad face.

"Don't worry it's not going to be that bad." Itachi said with a smile.

"Not that bad! In today's shots almost everyone is with water! And you know that I can't touch water!" Naruto shouted but stopped when he realized that he was yelling at one of his boss.

Itachi only smiled. "I said don't worry. I will put you in those shots that are not close to the water." Itachi said and pushed Naruto towards the makeup artist. Naruto really didn't need much of the makeup. After that Naruto changed and went to Itachi who was waiting for him.

"It suits you."

"Ha ha very funny I can barely move in this thing."

Naruto was wearing white robe and he had all short of jewels on him. Naruto walked next to Neji, but on the way his jewel got tangled up with another models dress and it took a while to get Naruto and the model separate. When Naruto was free he walked next to Neji.

Neji was wearing same as Naruto but his robe was black.

"Who choose that a fantasy is today's theme," Naruto asked and tried to remove himself from Neji. Their head jewelry was stuck.

"I think that it was Sasuke's idea this time. Need a hand?" Itachi asked.

"No." Neji said. It didn't take long before he got himself free.

When they were in their position Itachi started to take shots.

In that shot was suppose to show different of the light and darkness with moves and expressions.

When Itachi was about to take the last shot Naruto trip, but Neji grabbed him and pulled hi, to his chest. That make Naruto blush.

"Interesting light attracted to the darkness why I didn't think of that." Itachi said and took more than one shot.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"Where is Naruto," Tsunade asked.

"I heard from Konohamaru that he's in human world again your majesty," Iruka said.

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Where is Naruto," Tsunade asked._

"_I heard from Konohamaru that he's in human world again your majesty," Iruka said._

"_WHAT!"

* * *

_

"I'm tired. I can't believe those two if mom finds about that I'm dead" Naruto said.

He was swimming back home. They had finished the shots in right time, but that didn't help, tomorrow was going to be same as today.

"If I found about what Naruto?" voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and saw angry blond haired mermaid behind him.

"Mom! Nothing, there's nothing that you have to know." Naruto looked at his mother who was glaring at him.

"I have told you that you aren't allowed to go human world!"

"I don't know what are you talking about", said nervous Naruto.

"Iruka told me. Do you have any idea what happens if you get caught."

"I'm not going to get caught and I'm far away from water at work."

"WORK! Naruto Uzumaki you're crown prince. What will everyone think when they hear about that Konoha's crown prince is working for a HUMAN!"

Naruto was about to say something but he heard someone yelling his mother's name.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled brown haired, dolphin tailed merman.

"What's wrong Iruka" Tsunade asked and turned around.

"Sharks don't stay at their territory and they are coming at Konoha." Iruka said.

"I will handle it" Tsunade said. Naruto took this chance to escape and started to swim at the palace's direction. Tsunade saw something orange swimming away from her.

"And where are you going?" Tsunade asked and swam in front of Naruto.

"Umm. To my room…I guess."

"Tsunade-sama they are coming closer!" Iruka yelled and pointed the black shadows not so far of them.

"Naruto go to your room and stay there. Don't come out before I come there. AND if you don't stay there I'm gonna lock you there rest of your life" Tsunade said and swam at the sharks.

Naruto swam to the palace and went to his room.

"At least I'm safe from my mom, for now. She is going to kill me if she finds about what happened at work."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Good. You can go now" Sasuke said and started to pack his things up.

"I'm tired!" Naruto sighed and sat down. He had fox ears on his head and fox tail was connected at his pants.

"Don't complain dope, you're going to do this tomorrow too."

"What! You can't be serious." Sasuke only looked at him and left.

"I'm looking for working with you again Naruto" Neji said. Itachi and Sasuke had put Naruto with Neji almost every shot.

"I don't think that I can take this." Naruto said and looked at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked and sat down next to Naruto.

"I have to take shots and model at the same time. Sasuke orders me to go somewhere and Itachi tells me to stay put."

Neji looked at Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's not that bad" he said. Naruto looked at smiling Neji.

"I guess you're right" Naruto said and sighed.

"Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Neji whose face was very close to his. Neji leaned closer, but stopped when he heard Itachi's voice.

"Naruto come here! Ah Neji you can go home now. I want to talk Naruto alone."

Naruto went to Itachi and Neji walked slowly away.

"What did you want Itachi?" Naruto asked and take off the ears and went to changing room to change his clothes to his normal ones. Itachi walked behind him to changing room.

"We are missing one shot and I was hoping that you can help me."

"Sigh fine what do I wear?"

"Something that you have already worn." Itachi said and lead Naruto one of the rooms. In the room there was handmade pond, in the bond there was a big rock.

"Don't even think aaaah!" Naruto fell on the pond, because Itachi had pushed him there.

"What's the idea? Do you know how big trouble I'm gonna get if you take shot of me as my real form!" Naruto yelled. His clothes were gone and his legs were replaced with orange tail.

"Don't worry nobody knows about your real form, besides me and Kisame."

"That's not what I mean! There's no way that I let you take shot of me in my real form!"

"Too late" voice said in the shadows.

"Did you got it Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"Yes and I have to admit that it's very good." Kisame answered and give the camera to Itachi.

In the shot Naruto had just rose above the water and hold on the rock. His tail was showing out of the water.

"Good" Itachi said and took the memory card out of the camera.

"No "good"! Delete it!" Naruto yelled and got out of the pool.

"Kisame help Naruto to dry up, And Naruto if you want the shot to be deleted you have to catch me before I send it to the publisher." Itachi said and went out of the room.

"Kisame stop him. You know what my mom is going to do if she finds about this." Naruto begged and crawled to the towels and started to dry himself.

"That's your problem not mine" Kisame said and handed another towel to Naruto.

"I'm going to tell her that it was you who took the shot." Naruto glared at Kisame who only stand there.

"If I have to choose which I'm gonna face your mother or Itachi I would choose your mother."

"What you fear about Itachi? He's nice."

'_To you he is.'_

"This is unfair. Why you don't change when you get wet?"

"That's mermaids and merman's problem. Have you forgotten that I'm shark?" Kisame asked and helped Naruto up who had got himself dry and had changed back to his human form.

Naruto didn't answer and run past Kisame and went after Itachi. When Naruto got there where Itachi was he saw that Itachi was sitting in front of his table.

"Itachi don't you dare" Naruto warned.

"I send it already." Itachi turned around and smiled.

"No" Naruto collapsed to the ground. Itachi stand and walked to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Itachi in Naruto's eyes there was sadness.

"I'm dead" Naruto whispered.

"No you're not" Itachi said.

"I will be when mom finds about this" Naruto said angrily.

* * *

Itachi's pov

* * *

'_Can he be cuter than this? Even when he's angry he's still cute.'_

"Don't worry she won't be mad to cute boy like you."

'_His face is complete red. So he can be cuter'

* * *

_

End of Itachi's pov

* * *

"I have to go," Naruto said and ran out of the room.

* * *

End of the flashback

* * *

'_What Kisame and his tribe are even doing here'_

Naruto looked outside and saw that sharks were going back to their territory. It didn't take long before Tsunade came inside Naruto's room.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Good, but how was your day in HUMAN world?"

"Come on mom, even Kisame is working there!"

"That shark can work where ever he wants but I don't want my 19 year oldson working in human world."

"I have already worked there about a year."

"And you're quitting now."

"No way! Mom please let me work there." Tsunade looked at Naruto's pleading eyes. There's no way that she can take that her son is sad.

"Fine, but if you miss any party or meeting where you're supposed to be, you aren't allowed to go human world anymore." Tsunade said and left.

"Yes!" Naruto fell on his bed and closed his eyes. The shot wouldn't be that bad, he thought, but how wrong he was.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

"This can't be true." Naruto saw big billboard where was photo of his true form.

"There he is!"

Naruto turned around and saw dozen of paparazzi and reporters coming at him.

"This is going to be a long day" Naruto said and started to run at Sharinga's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"This can't be true." Naruto saw big billboard where was photo of his true form._

_"There he is!"_

_Naruto turned around and saw dozen of paparazzi and reporters coming at him._

_"This is going to be a long day" Naruto said and started to run at Sharinga's.

* * *

_

Naruto ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"I'm *Pant* safe *Huff*"

"Safe from what?"

'_Itachi'_ Naruto turned around and looked at Itachi before he stared to yell.

"This is all your fault. Those damn reporters are trying to kill me, because you took shot of my rmmmfh." Itachi covered Naruto's mouth and looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"Go back to your work," He commanded and dragged angry blond behind him to his office. When they were inside and the door was closed Itachi released Naruto.

"What's with you? Do you know what will happen to me if someone finds out that in that shot I was in my real form!" Naruto yelled and slapped Itachi's hand away.

"You almost told them yourself. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have yelled it so everyone could hear it" Itachi said calmly. When Naruto that Itachi was right he felt guilty about yelling at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't worry because of you Sharingas are going to be a hit." Itachi said and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Huh?"

The door opened and Naruto saw Sasuke coming inside.

"Hurry up dope and get dressed we have no time for playing around."

"Fine, teme *Sigh*" Naruto said and walked at Sasuke's direction.

"What do you think Sasuke if we make Naruto a model instead of a photographer?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi for a moment before he answered.

"He's MY employee."

"Yes he is but don't forget that I own most of the Sharingas so I can pull some strings so I don't have to ask your permission," Itachi said and pulled Naruto back from the door.

"Don't I have anything to say about this?" Naruto asked and yanked himself out from Itachi's grasp.

"Yes you do but if you want to keep your job, you keep your cute mouth shut." Itachi said and placed his two fingers on Naruto's lips. Blush came on Naruto's face.

"You know that we are missing photographers and we don't have many good employees at the moment. So we can't lose someone good" Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled Naruto with him. Itachi grabbed Naruto's other arm and Sasuke's arm.

"We have enough if we have good model and then we don't need all the models that we have now. Besides Sasori should come back soon." Itachi said and released Sasuke.

Sasuke released Naruto and so did Itachi.

"Do you know how hard it is to find GOOD model?"

"Yes I know but look at these." Itachi said and showed couple photos to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at photos and then Naruto.

"You're lying this isn't the dope."

"I'm not lying he is. I have to say that the photo where he is mermaid is my favorite." Itachi said and pointed the photo which Kisame had taken yesterday. Naruto saw the photo and grabbed it.

"Give it back," Sasuke command and looked at Naruto's blushed face.

"No way it's embarrassing!"

"So what do think?" Itachi asked and grabbed the photo from Naruto and give it to Sasuke.

"Fine. Dope go and change you will listen Itachi today." Sasuke said.

"Fine, teme." Naruto whispered. He didn't like the idea of being model.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked with a dangerous voice.

"Nothing" Naruto said left and Naruto felt hand on his shoulder and looked at Itachi.

"Today is going to be fun. Isn't it?" Itachi asked and got his answer when Naruto punched him on his stomach and left.

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled and saw blue skinned man coming inside.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto needs a bodyguard."

"Why?"

"Reporters are tailing him and what they will think when they saw him to jump into the sea?"

"That would be trouble all of the sea people. Fine I will do it." Kisame said and turned around.

"Kisame, why Naruto wants money? He's the crown prince right?"

"Yes he is, but it seems like that he likes human world better than his own world."

"I see."

Kisame left and looked back and saw that Itachi was smirking. Nothing good will happen when Itachi is in good mood. Kisame doesn't understand Naruto's action against Itachi. It's like Naruto is playing with his life.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kisame saw Naruto running away from Itachi's office.

"Don't play with him" Kisame said and came inside. Itachi glared at him.

"I never play with someone I like."

"Someone you LIKE. You have never liked anybody." Kisame said with a smirk.

Itachi glared at him. Kisame freeze from the glare and the smirk vanished from his face. He had never another human that gets him scared. He wasn't leader of the shark tribe for nothing; he usually didn't fear anything but this human scares him.

"Sorry I will shut my mouth for now" Kisame said and stepped back.

"Yeah. It's the best that you shut your mouth before you get hurt."

Itachi looked outside and saw Naruto walking with other guy. Neji.

The mug in Itachi's hand broke by the pressure that Itachi did with his hand. Kisame looked at Itachi's bleeding hand and left. It was better to be far away from Itachi when he was like that.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Kisame walked to his model, girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"What is taking so long? You are wasting my time here." the girl said and flicked her hair bangs out of her face.

"Sorry. _Bitch._"

"What did you say" the girl asked.

"Nothing. Let's start," Kisame said and tried to smile.

"This is waste of my talent. If Sasuke-kun shots me, my talent would show but no I get big fat, blue freak who doesn't even can't separate cat from mouse." the girl said complacently.

"What did you say?" Kisame yelled and dropped his camera on the floor.

"Oh you heard me!" The girl yelled.

"You selfish bitch!" Kisame yelled.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care. You are some bitch from the streets and you try to act like model!"

The girl's face was red. "I'm Sakura Haruno last month, best model in Japan. But someone like you a human garbage, wouldn't know" Sakura said and fixed her hair.

"You little…" Kisame's face was turning red from the anger but someone grabbed his arm and Kisame turned around and saw Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Can you forgive his actions?" Naruto asked and released Kisame's hand.

"And who are you? Another human garbage? You're more disgusting than him…." Naruto hold his anger when he heard her insults.

"Haruno-san stop it" Sasuke said. He had seen Sakura insulting Kisame and Naruto. Thay were late and she was making them more late.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and tried to sound and look sexy.

"I'm gonna puke." Kisame whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded to him.

"Haruno-san we're already late so don't insult our photographers when they are working. Dope let's go," Sasuke said turned around.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Do you want to get fired?"

"At the moment, yes! Why I have to do this?"

Sasuke didn't answer and walked away.

"Answer me teme!" Sasuke stayed quiet and kept walking.

"Why he went with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's Naruto's photographer today", Kisame answered behind his teeth's. He was pissed and same time glad that his camera wasn't broke.

'_Who he does thinks he is! Sasuke should take shots of me and only me!'_ Sakura was frustrated. Who was that blond?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Why he went with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked._

"_He's Naruto's photographer today", Kisame answered behind his teeth's. He was pissed and same time glad that his camera wasn't broke._

'_Who he does thinks he is! Sasuke should take shots of me and only me!' Sakura was frustrated. Who was that blond?

* * *

_

Naruto was dressed as a girl. He was wearing dark red almost black dress and blond wig which bangs covered his face. Neji was wearing old type clothes. Princes clothes actually. Naruto and Neji had to take dance steps. Naruto was stepping on Neji's feet's.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't worry" Neji smiled. He leaned his head next to Naruto's head.

"I think this is a fate that we have med" Neji whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed and shivered when he felt Neji's breath on his ear.

"Okay that enough" Itachi said.

"Naruto go and change I have new clothes for you. Neji go to Kisame he will take some shots of you with Sakura. Sasuke choose the best shots and send them forward."

"When Naruto went to change and Sasuke was far from them so he couldn't hear what they were talking Neji stopped in front of Itachi.

"Naruto isn't yours."

"Well not now but soon," Itachi said and smirked.

"No if I get him first." Neji said and left.

Itachi glared at Neji's back. He hate's when someone tries to get what he wants. Neji can try to get Naruto but he doesn't know anything about Naruto. Itachi knew Naruto's favorite color, food and reason why he is here.

Itachi snapped to reality when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Itachi you're joking right?" Naruto asked and looked behind the door.

"No, I never joke and you know it" Itachi said with a smirk.

"There's no way that I'm gonna wear it."

"Do you want me to help you?" Itachi said and walked at Naruto.

"NO! I can do it myself…but can I wear something else also?" Naruto asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"No" Itachi said strictly.

"Please Itachi. I can't show myself to anybody if I wear it" Naruto said. He's face was red.

"We can take it somewhere where nobody can't see you" Itachi said while his smirk widened.

'_This is too easy'_

"Fine." Naruto said and took the cloth and walked after Itachi.

/

"I don't know how models to this" Naruto said. He was wearing only a pink apron.

"Don't complain. You look cute on it." Itachi said and took some shots but he make sure that Naruto's face didn't show in the photos.

"Stop it its embarrassing." Naruto said, he was blushing even harder than he ever had. When he had seen the apron he remembered that Sharingas took shots for any magazine, as long they were popular Sharinga's takes shots foe them. Even for a gay magazine.

Now when Itachi takes shots of him he felt even more embarrassed than if Sasuke would take the shots of him. Every time he looked at Itachi's eyes he had to look away from them.

"I'm done." Itachi said and stood up.

Naruto went to get his clothes and started to change. When Naruto went to collect his clothes Itachi had good view of his ass. Itachi picked up the camera and took some shots of Naruto when he changed. He felt himself getting hard, but he calmed himself down when he heard someone outside of the door.

"Where the hell is that dope" Itachi heard Sasuke cursing before Sasuke opened the door.

"What the hell you are doing here" Sasuke asked from Naruto, who had just a moment ago got his clothes back on.

"We took some shots" Itachi said and showed the camera at Sasuke.

"Show me." Sasuke tried to get the camera from Itachi, but Itachi keep the camera out of Sasuke's reach and answered.

"No."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, but his voice and face didn't show any emotions.

"Don't you trust your older brother? Naruto go with Sasuke he can take some shots of you." Itachi said with cold voice. There's no way that he shows Sasuke the shots.

Before Naruto left he looked at Itachi who looked so cold. Naruto hasn't seen this side of Itachi.

/

"Where is Sasuke-kun? When I get to be in Sasuke-kun's shots, he disappears." Sakura complained and hit her leg hard on the floor.

"If I had to take shots of you I would ran away too" Neji said.

"What did you said?" Sakura asked she hadn't heard Neji's words even Neji was right next to her.

"Get into your places!" they heard Sasuke command.

"Sasuke-kun! Where did you go?" Sakura asked and run to him and hugged his hand.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Hai Sasuke-kun, of course." Sakura said released him slowly and walked next to Neji who was standing in his place.

"Who's the third?" Neji asked. The shot was supposed to tell triangle drama of prince who was engaged to princess, but he loved the slave from the village.

"The dope should be here soon." Sasuke said and turned around and saw Naruto walking at him. He was wearing ripped, worn and dirty clothes.

"Finally. If you get any slower a turtle is quicker than you." Sasuke said.

"Try yourself to get in these without ripping it anymore, teme." Naruto dnspped.

"YOU! Do you know who you're talking to!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes to a bastard" Naruto said.

"Shut up dope and get in your place." Sasuke said and took the camera.

"Fine teme." Naruto walked to take the bucket which was filled with water.

/

"Dope lift the bucket more higher."

"Do you know how hard it's to keep this up so it doesn't fall, teme? I can only use my one arm to hold it and its heavy." Naruto complained.

Naruto kept the bucket in his left hand while Neji hold his other arm (so it looked like he was stopping Naruto). Sakura hugged Neji's other arm. Neji looked at sakura who was smiling at him while he stopped Naruto from leaving.

The idea was that the prince shows attention to princess and accepts the married, but he refuse to let his old lover go.

"Do put some feelings in it. You look like you're scared of the water in the bucket."

'_No way Sherlock. I'm doomed if I get wed.'_

'_Who is he? Sasuke only looks at him. He is some trash and nothing more. Then why Sasuke-kun doesn't look at me?"_

Sakura was pissed. Some model wannabe was trying to steal her Sasuke-kun. When nobody noticed Sakura yanked Naruto's shirt so he fell at Neji. The bucket fell down and the water spread to the floor. Neji catch Naruto and hugged him.

"Are you okay? I guess that I pulled too hard." Neji asked from Naruto who looked at his white eyes.

"No I'm fine." _'Huh that was close.'_

"Someone clumsy like you shouldn't be a model." Sakura said with a smirk.

"You're slowing us down."

Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke interrupt him.

"We're already done. Dope take these shots to Itachi."

"Fine." Naruto said. Neji released him, but before he did he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I don't mind how many times you fall I will always catch you."

Naruto blushed and walked to Sasuke and grabbed the camera and left. Sakura walked next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, would you want to have lunch with me?" She asked and tried to sound sexy.

'_She's giving me a headache.'_

"No Haruno-san I have something else to do."

"Is Naruto going to be modeling tomorrow to?"

"Hn." Neji take it as a yes and smirked. He had never enjoyed modeling to the Sharinga's. Naruto was exception of course but it was more fun when Naruto was modeling with him.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"My employee, but my brother wants him into the shots."

"Why?"

Sasuke didn't answer and walked away and left smirking Neji and confused Sakura behind.

/

When Naruto left tome was 7pm already.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Naruto get his answer fast when the reporters surrounded him.

"Who are you?"

"When did you start modeling?"

"Do you model for Sharingas?"

"How old are you?"

Reporters asked questions and took shots of confused Naruto. Before he got to say anything someone went between him and the reporters.

"Leave him alone. Uchiha-san will answer all your questions" Kisame said and pulled Naruto with him. Itachi came out and reporters attack at him.

Kisame pulled Naruto behind him and released him when they were closest river which was connected to sea.

"Thanks Kisame."

"No problem. Itachi told me to be your bodyguard and it would be a problem if they find out that you life underwater."

"Yeah. Let's go# Naruto said and jumped into the water. Kisame jumped after him.

Naruto waited Kisame. Kisame doesn't change in his true form if he gets wet, but his own will. That means that it takes a while before he turns into his real form.

"What did you tribe do in our territory?" Naruto asked when Kisame had turned into big blue shark.

"Someone tried to challenge me. He thought that we were cowards if we let your mother order us around. But others learn their lesson when they saw your mother kill three of them."

"Sorry about that." Naruto said.

"Don't worry. Because of her I didn't have to kill them," Kisame said with a smirk.

"You're evil."

"Thank you." Kisame's voice was filled with pride.

"What do I see? Konoha's prince with their enemy. Do you need help honey?" voice asked.

Naruto and Kisame looked in front of them.

"You!" Naruto yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_You're evil."_

"_Thank you." Kisame's voice was filled with pride._

"_What do I see? Konoha's prince with their enemy. Do you need help honey?" voice asked._

_Naruto and Kisame looked in front of them._

"_You!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

_

"What are you doing here Orochimaru?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to swim around little." The sea snake hissed and swam at Naruto and Kisame.

"I'm going" Naruto said and started to swim at Konoha. But Orochimaru warped around Naruto and stopped him.

"Where are you going my prince?" He asked and warped even tighter around Naruto.

"Home." Naruto answered and slipped out of Orochimaru's grip.

"Come on little prince let's have a small talk."

"Leave him alone" Kisame said and swam between Naruto and Orochimaru.

"Isn't he your enemy?"

"He maybe but I'm trouble if he's in trouble." Kisame said and stopped the snake.

"Thanks Kisame." Naruto said and waved to him before he swam away.

Orochimaru glared at Kisame. "Tell your MASTER to keep his hands of my property" Orochimaru hissed.

"Your property? I think that Naruto has rejected you more than ones." Kisame said and smirked.

"That's about to change. Remind Itachi that the little prince is still a merman, even if he doesn't want to be and he belongs here." Orochimaru hissed and left.

"He knows it but that doesn't stop him." Kisame said to himself.

"Then back to work. If Naruto knows how Sharingan's really gets their money, he would properly leave." Kisame swam to the shore and changed back to human. He saw that Itachi was already waiting for him.

"You're late."

"I had a little snake problem."

"Hn. Let's go" Itachi said and opened the car's door.

"Oh yeah I have a message for you." Itachi stopped and looked at Kisame.

"Someone wants to remind you that Naruto is a merman and not a human and he belongs to ocean."

Itachi grabbed Kisame's collar and lifted him up from the ground.

"Do I look like I care?"Itachi asked his eyes were blood red. Kisame shook his head. He was too scared to say anything. It was like the first time he had met Itachi. He had met Itachi in an old alley where was only drug dealers, most of them were mafia guys. Kisame was then a user.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kisame searched the man who usually sold him, but he didn't find him. When he finally find him, he heard a gunshot and saw the man fall to the ground. Kisame smelled the blood, but he didn't move. He looked at those two blood red eyes of the killer. He couldn't move. The killer walked in front of him and lifted him up from the ground.

"You didn't see anything." He said and dropped him.

'_Who the hell is he? What's wrong with me? I Kisame Hoshigaki I'm afraid of mere HUMAN!"_

Kisame went to the man and looked inside of the man's pockets. Kisame was too busy to hear that someone was coming at him.

"Wound it!"

"Wound what?" Voice behind Kisame asked. Kisame turned around and saw two man behind him.

"Something what's mine." Kisame said and hide his hand behind his back.

"Yours? You mean ours." Black haired man said.

"Yeah ours, so hand it over." other man said.

Kisame looked at them before he pushed the pills to his pocket.

'_The river is close. If I get them into water it's my win.'_

"Come and get it losers." Kisame said and backed away and teased two men so they followed him. It didn't take long before he was at the bridge.

"Mother fucker!" Brown haired yelled and tried to punch Kisame who had stopped, but Kisame dodged it and kicked him on the back so the brown haired man fell over the bridges railing into the water.

The other man hadn't a chance to do anything before Kisame throw him into the water. Kisame jumped into water and looked at the two men who tried to stay above of the surface.

"You're *Cough* dead" Black haired man said.

"No you're dead."

The man's looked at the Kisame with fear when they saw Kisame turning into shark. They started to swim to the shore, but Kisame got them caught quickly and pulled them under the surface and only stared when men's tried to get their legs free.

Kisame tasted blood in his mouth. How he loved the bloods taste and fear in his victims eyes. When he noticed that the man's didn't struggle anymore he tear the man's legs off. Kisame attacked two dead men and shred them into little pieces.

When Kisame got out of the water he was full and happy. He enjoyed of the look in men's faces before they died. Kisame looked in front of him and saw the same blood red eyes.

The Man looked at the water which was still painted to red.

"Having fun huh?" The man asked and looked into Kisame's eyes. Kisame froze.

'_What's wrong with me? He's mere human. I could kill him anytime I want.'_

"Yes. And it seems like you know my real form so you have to die." Kisame punched the man on his stomach with all his strength but the man didn't even flinch.

'_Impossible! He should be coughing blood.'_

"That's all?" Man asked and punched at Kisame on his face. He grabbed Kisame's hair and pinned him on the ground.

Kisame spitted the blood out of his mouth and felt that the man searched his pockets. The man pulled the bottle out of Kisame's pocket.

"Hands off! It's mine!" Kisame yelled and tried to get up from the ground but the man was stronger than him.

"This is pretty good stuff to get in these streets, but what if I give you something better?"

Kisame stopped struggling. "What are you saying?"

"I'm offering you a job. I need someone to take care of some men's and I think that you suit in the job perfectly. And if you do that I will give you most rare dugs in the world. What do you say?"

"I will do it." Kisame said. He didn't think about what he's getting into. When he heard rare he made his decision.

"Good. Name."

"Hoshigaki Kisame. You?"

"Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

End of the flashback

* * *

Itachi let go of Kisame and went inside to the car.

"What take so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn." Kisame went inside too.

"You were acting stupid again huh?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Kisame grabbed his collar and pulled him to his eye level.

"Release him." Itachi commanded.

"You're lucky that Itachi is you brother." Kisame released Sasuke and sat back to his seat and Sasuke fixed his clothes. Soon they reach their destination. They got out of the car and went to the farthest warehouse. Inside there, waited five man.

"Welcome Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama….Kisame-san have a seat un," said blond haired man.

"Let's get into the business already and don't waste my time anymore," Itachi said.

"Of course Itachi-san." White haired man said.

"Hn."

"Nii-sama this is waste of time. We can find someone who would pay lot more." Sasuke said to Itachi who sat down one of the empty chairs.

"Sasuke shut up and sit down."

"Fool as usual Uchiha," said red haired man with 'ai' tattoo on his forehead to Sasuke.

"I would shut my mouth if I were you," Sasuke growled.

"My youthful friends don't fight," said black haired man who was dressed in green suit.

"Friends? Don't fool around Gai I would rather be straight than your friend," another red haired man snapped.

"Sasori-danna calm down." blond haired man said and kissed him to Sasori's cheek.

"Get a room," Sasuke snorted.

"What's your problem un?" blond haired man yelled.

"I'm sorry Deidara for my foolish little brother who doesn't know when to shut up." Itachi said and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was making a fight. And if they started to fight it's gonna take longer to finish the business.

Deidara snorted and turned his head away.

"Kakashi, Gai let's start" Itachi said and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Kakashi offered light for him and Gai opened the briefcase.

"Here's two hundred thousand dollars as we promised." Gai said and showed them to Itachi.

"Kisame count them." Kisame walked to the table and started to count.

"Did you bring them Sasori?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sasori and Deidara stood and walked next to the big box and brought it next to the table and opened it.

"Everything is here." Kisame said and closed the briefcase.

"Good. As I promised there is all guns that you wanted." Itachi said and pointed the box.

Gaara stood up, when Sasori and Deidara returned to their seats, and walked to the box and picked up one of the guns.

"Nice." His eyes showed need to kill when he looked at the gun closely.

"Put it down before you shoot someone with that." Sasuke said.

"And what if I do?" He asked and pointed the gun at Sasuke.

"Gaara stop it." Kakashi said and Gaara putted the gun down.

"Everything is there?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Gai answered who had walked next to Gaara and looked inside the box.

"That's it then. Until next time," Itachi said and stood up. Sasuke stand up too and walked behind Itachi and Kisame.

"We will see each other's sooner than that. The water lily festival is soon." Kakashi said to Itachi before Itachi left the warehouse.

"You know that you could sell those someone else with more price, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm aware of that but when I get all the decors to Sharingans free I don't mind selling them cheaper."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Kakashi's and Gaara's gang brings all the decors to Sharinga's so they can get their stuff cheaper from Itachi." Kisame said.

"And you? You lick his ass so you can get your stuff cheaper?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"I have been sober for three years now." Kisame said.

'_It isn't smart to be high when you're working with Itachi. If you are you're dead. Itachi doesn't like when someone is at work high. Itachi has already killed three men because of that.'

* * *

_

Naruto

* * *

"Leave me alone Orochimaru."

"You don't really mean that Naru-chan" Orochimaru said in Naruto's ear and warped around Naruto.

"Yes I do." Naruto snapped and yanked himself free.

"I want to make deal with you."

"I don't wanna hear it." Naruto said and swam faster.

"Even if I say that I can change you into a human." Naruto stopped.

"What's the idea?" Orochimaru smirked. He knew that Naruto would listen him when he said that he can turn him into human.

"Simple. I will make you human so you don't change to merman when you get wet. But you can change into merman at your will like other sea worlds creatures. I will only lift the merman's and mermaids curse, if you do one request that I ask."

"And what is that?"

I know that you know what I want." Orochimaru said and changed his form so he looked like merman which had snake shaped tail. Naruto looked at those yellow, slit eyes. Orochimaru had dead white skin like in his true form. Under his eyes he had purple lines which make him look even more like a human snake.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said and hoped that Orochimaru didn't want that what he feared.

"Then let me show you." Orochimaru said and pulled Naruto into his rock hard chest and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened from shock and he felt Orochimaru's long tongue begging for entrance. Naruto kept his mouth closed and pushed Orochimaru away.

Orochimaru pulled Naruto back before Naruto could say anything and Orochimaru warped his tail around Naruto's and hold him still.

"Let go!"

Orochimaru licked Naruto's ear before he bite it. Small moan escaped from Naruto and Orochimaru took that chance to force his tongue in Naruto's mouth and kissed him. Naruto felt Orochimaru's tongue inside him and he moaned in the kiss. The pleasure made him forget everything.

Naruto forget about the deal, his job and that it was Orochimaru who was kissing him. Orochimaru pulled Naruto closer and deepened the kiss. When Orochimaru pulled away he looked at Naruto's blushed face. Orochimaru whispered in his ear.

"What do you say my love?" Naruto snapped back to the reality.

"NO!" he yelled and pushed Orochimaru away. Orochimaru looked at Naruto's angry face and forced his own anger away. He didn't like that Naruto refused him, but he knew that Naruto would come to him sooner or later. He grabbed Naruto's chin and looked at those azure blue eyes.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me." Orochimaru kissed Naruto's lips again and gained a slap to his face.

"There's no way that I will change my mind!" Naruto yelled and swam away. Orochimaru touched his cheek. For a small boy (physically 15 year old) Naruto had pretty good punch. When Orochimaru thought about Naruto's reaction he smirked.

"Soon Naruto. Soon you will come to me and you will be my wife and Konoha will be mine."

"Kabuto!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." said grey eel.

"Follow our little prince and report me everything about his job."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Itachi

* * *

Sasuke was at home, while Itachi was in his office. Itachi had some business to make.

"Sure he will do it." Itachi closed his phone.

"Kisame go and tell Naruto that he's attending for the water lily festival."

"Is that such a good idea. You know that he will change into merman if he touches water. And the water lily festivals idea is all about water."

"Didn't you say that someone can change him so he doesn't change when he gets wet?" Kisame hesitated for a moment.

"Well yes, two actually can change him, but one of them out of question. The snake doesn't do anything without price and it could be anything… and other one won't do it."

"Why is that?"

"She is against about Naruto working here. You don't get it how she will react when she hears about this."

"Talk her over," Itachi said,"Or suffer the consequences." he added with a murderous glare.

"I-I will try. " Kisame said and left the room.

Itachi smirked when he looked at some of the designs, on his computer, which Naruto was supposed to wear at Water lily festival.

'_One more wouldn't hurt'_

Itachi send a text message to one of the designer.

*How about all males wear only pants in last round?*

Itachi smirk grow when he thought Naruto wearing only pants. He felt that he was getting hard. Soon very soon he will make move on Naruto. But before that he had something big to handle first.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naruto swam to his room. He tried to avoid his mother who had found out that he wasn't mere photographer. Tsunade came inside of Naruto's room.

"How do you explain this!" she yelled and hold magazine in front of Naruto.

"No they didn't." Naruto grabbed the magazine from Tsunade's hands. Tsunade had putted a spell on it so it didn't get wet. In cover of magazines was Naruto in his true form.

"That's it you're staying rest of your life in this room!"

"Mom I didn't want that shot to be publish. My boss send it before I could stop him."

"I have told you, that NOBODY can't know about us!"

"Mom please Itachi knew about Kisame before I started to work there."

"That shark again. He's bad role model to you. Starting today you aren't going anywhere without Iruka. And you're not going to human world ever again."

"Mom please let me go there. I love my hob. Well not modeling but my real work." Naruto grabbed Tsunade's hand.

"Mom I will do anything so please let me go there again." Naruto said with his puppy eyes. Naruto hanged on Tsunade's hand and started to cry. His tears transformed into small pearls and slowly sink do the floor.

Tsunade looked at her crying son. Her heart hurt when she saw her son like this. She knew that she was hard on him. But she is worried about him. Humans could do anything to him. Tsunade hugged him and whispered.

"Fine." Naruto stopped crying and smiled at Tsunade.

"Thank you mom!" Naruto hugged her. Tsunade smiled, it was first time when Naruto had been interested in anything, even if was something humans stuff.

"Prince Naruto Kisame wants to talk to you." Naruto heard Konohamaru yelling outside. Naruto looked outside of his window and saw brown tailed small merman two meters under his window. Naruto looked at his mother.

"Go." she said.

Naruto hugged her last time.

"But Iruka will follow you to your job." Naruto nodded and swam outside and saw that Kisame was waiting for him.

"What's up?"

"Itachi wants you to attend to the water lily festival."

"Bu-but everything there is connected to water. Even the catwalk."

"I know but I kind of slipped out that there's someone that can change you."

"You did what? There's no way that I'm attending in the festival!"

"Itachi already attend you in it actually." Kisame said.

"What? This is bad. There's no way that I ask Orochimaru's help and there's no way that Mom will do it. I had to beg her to let me go back to work."

"Why is that?"

"Mom saw the magazine which cover had shot of my real form. And if she hears about this in same day I'm gonna spent rest of my life in my room."

"If I heard about what Naruto?" Tsunade asked. She had swam behind Naruto. Naruto turned around.

"Well mom you see…" Naruto started he was nervous. He didn't like the look on his mothers face.

"Naruto needs to be human for a week because of the festival." Kisame said before Naruto could.

"So you're a week away?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"That's not all." Naruto said.

"What else?"

"Shots will be in water so we need to do something that he doesn't change in his true form." Kisame said.

"So you want me to use my magic on him?" Kisame nodded.

"No."

"Mom please!" Naruto begged.

"This is the only thing that I'm not gonna do to you." Tsunade said and turned around. Kisame swam on her way.

"Please listen. My boss will kill me if Naruto can't attend in the festival."

"When I say no, I mean no. Now out of my way." Tsunade said and pushed Kisame away.

"Fine I will go to Orochimaru. He will change me if you don't." Naruto snapped and swam away. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's tail.

"Wait. I will do it, if you don't escape from the party's anymore, so don't go to him." Tsunade said and left.

"Where you actually going to go to Orochimaru?" Kisame asked.

"No way. I knew if I said that mom will give up."

"Smart move. So you escaped from the party's?"

"Yes. I get bored and usually I swim away when nobody notice."

"The bus leaves tomorrow at 6am." Kisame said and left.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Naruto went to his room and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Where you actually going to go to Orochimaru?" Kisame asked._

"_No way. I knew if I said that mom will give up." _

"_Smart move. So you escaped from the party's?" _

"_Yes. I get bored and usually I swim away when nobody notice."_

"_The bus leaves tomorrow at 6am." Kisame said and left._

"_Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Naruto went to his room and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep_.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Aah Kabuto you're back." Orochimaru said and turned around to face the eel.

"I'm afraid that Tsunade is going to change Naruto so he doesn't need your help." Kabuto said and swam little away from Orochimaru.

"WHAT!" Orochimaru and started to slam his tail to the closest rock.

"And I heard that he's going to spend a week in human world." Kabuto added. Orochimaru calmed down.

"A week huh? What he will think when he gets back and Konoha isn't under his mothers control anymore."

"What are you going to do Orochimaru-sama."

"We are going to attack Konoha when the little prince is away. It's easier so that he doesn't get hurt."

"Are you really going to make him your wife and using "that" on him." Kabuto asked.

"Yesss. He's perfect for that." Orochimaru started to laugh. Kabuto left and left laughing Orochimaru alone.

"When you get back Naru-chan you're going to be mine."

* * *

Naruto

* * *

"What's that" Naruto asked and pointed bottle in Tsunades hand.

"Drink this so you can change only when you want." Tsunade said and gave it to Naruto.

"It looks like mud."

"Don't complain. Iruka will come with you to human world."

"What? Why?"

"He has drank it too so he knows how it works and he will teach you how to transform."

"Fine." Naruto sighed. He waved goodbye to his mother and swam out of the palace and saw light blue dolphin tailed man.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and hugged the brown haired man.

"I haven't been your teacher since you were 13." Iruka said.

"It doesn't matter. You are always my teacher." Naruto said and smiled brightly at Iruka.

"Let's go!" Naruto started to swim fast at Sharks territory.

"Naruto wait you can't go there!" Iruka yelled. He swam in front of Naruto when he saw a shark swim at Naruto.

"Prince please run."

"Why? Kisame did you wait long?" Naruto asked over Iruka's shoulder.

"No. Who's he?"

"This is Iruka-sensei. Sensei what's wrong?" Naruto asked and looked at Iruka with worry.

"You know each other's." Iruka asked.

"Yep. We both are working at Sharingas." Naruto said and grinned. Iruka glared at Kisame who turned around.

"Let's go we are late AGAIN and tell your babysitter to stop glaring at me."

"There's no way that Iruka-sensei would do that." Naruto said and swam after Kisame.

"Prince wait!" Iruka yelled and swam after Naruto and Kisame.

* * *

At Sharinga's

* * *

"We made it." Naruto said.

"Yes you did by 30 seconds." said Sasuke who was looking at his watch.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked and pointed Iruka.

"I'm sorry about my rudeness I'm Umino Iruka Naruto's old teacher." Iruka said and hold out his hand.

"Well you have more manners than the dope." Sasuke said and shook Iruka's hand.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto gained a hit on his head.

"Don't talk to your boss like that." Iruka scolded him.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled. Kisame hold his laugh. Nobody here could keep Naruto in order. But the Iruka made it look like piece of cake.

"Okay that's enough get on the bus!" Itachi yelled.

"Naruto wait a minute." Itachi said to Naruto who stopped. So did Iruka.

"Who's he?"

"My teacher Iruka. Can I have paper where I can write _Naruto's teacher_."

"Naruto behave. Nice to meet you." Iruka said.

"Hn." Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and poured water on it.

"So you found away to speak her over?"

"Yes and Iruka is helping me to control the transformation." Naruto smiled and Itachi looked at Iruka.

"I see. Now let's go." They went to the bus. Itachi made Naruto sit next to him. Iruka sat down couple of seats away from them next to white haired man.

"Kakashi." White haired man said and held his hand up.

"Iruka." Iruka said and shake Kakashi's hand.

"What a guy like you are doing here?" Kakashi asked and looked at Iruka.

"I'm with Naruto. Why do you ask?"

"Someone like you could be a model." Kakashi said and smiled at Iruka. Iruka blushed. He looked closer at Kakashi's face. The eye patch interested him.

"What happened?" He asked. Kakashi put his hand over his eye.

"An accident."

"Oh." Iruka said and looked away from Kakashi. He felt bad for bringing something like that up. Kakashi noticed Iruka's expression.

"It's something what happened long time ago, don't worry." Iruka nodded.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kakashi asked. Iruka turned to him.

"What did you say?" Kakashi pulled Iruka and locked their lips together. As fast as Kakashi did it he pulled away and looked at blushing Iruka.

"I asked would you be my boyfriend."

"Why would I?" Iruka yelled. Iruka could feel everyone stare at him.

"Think about it." Kakashi said and looked out of the window. Iruka moved as far as he could on his seat. He felt that the bus started to move. It's gonna be long week to Iruka.

/ / / /

I really can't believe that mom agreed with this."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Mom is against all human things. You should have seen her face when she wound about your little shot." Naruto said and glared at Itachi.

"She can't be that bad because she let you come back."

"I had to beg her to let me come here, BEG!" Naruto looked at Itachis smiling face. That smile pissed him off when Itachi smiles at his anger.

"Stop smiling."

"It's not possible when you're so cute." Itachi said and cupped Naruto's chin. Itachi looked at Naruto's blushing face before Naruto turned his head towards the window and mumbled something about "pervert weasel".

"Do you want me to do something real pervert things to you?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted and put his hands on guard. Itachi smirked at Naruto's reaction and grabbed Narutos hands in one hand and pulled him to his chest and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Don't worry Naruto I was only joking." Itachi let Naruto go and sat properly on his seat. Others were too busy to notice Itachis and Narutos action. Well almost everyone. Two white eyes glared draggers at Itachi.

Neji grabbed his seat so hard that his nails left scratch on it.

"Yo Neji watch wrong?" asked another brown haired man. He had two red triangle tattoo on his face and small dog on his lap.

"Nothing. Kiba."

"Huh?"

"What Uchihas said about him?" Neji asked and pointed the small puppy on Kiba's lap."

"You mean Akamaru. They were cool about him, as long he isn't in the way he could be in bus." Kiba said with big grin. Neji turned his gaze from Kiba to Naruto.

"You're interested in that blond, huh?" Kiba asked when he saw what Neji was staring at.

"So?"

"Nothing." Kiba said and looked at Naruto.

/ / / /

"Where's teme?" Naruto asked and looked around.

"He's in another bus." Itachi said and warped his hand around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Just relax and have fun." Itachi whispered. He felt that Naruto relaxed and leaned at Itachi.

"I'm not sure that I can do this." Naruto said.

"Do what?"

"Modeling. This festival is the most famous festival in summer and I don't know anything about modeling."

"Don't worry I can teach you if."

"If?"

"If you go to a date with me." Itachi said and kissed Naruto's hand.

"Su-sure." Naruto mumbled.

'_What Itachi is thinking? I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest.'_

'_He's cute every time I see him. I was right when I decided to have him.' _Itachi thought and smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked at outside. They had drived four hours already and they were starting to be at their destination.

When Naruto came out he saw three other bus stopping behind them. Models and photographers came out and models went to the hotel where they were supposed to sleep. Men's and woman's separate models into groups. One group shared the room and couple of photographers would be also in their room.

Naruto went to help photographers to take things out of the bus but someone stopped him.

"Uzumaki-kun right?" long black haired man asked.

"Hai." Naruto answered.

"Come with me, my nephew told that you're attending in the festival and told me to make sure that you don't even think about doing your actually job."

"But…" Naruto started.

"I told you to relax and enjoy yourself." Itachi said behind Naruto, who turned to Itachi and nodded.

"It's been a while Itachi." long haired man said.

"So it has been uncle Madara." Naruto's eyes widened Madara? Uchiha Madara, most famous photographer in the world.

'_What he's doing here in Japan?'_ Madara looked around trying to find someone.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He was in that bus." Itachi said and pointed the second bus. Naruto looked at the bus and saw his boss trying to get away from three models.

"Hands of bitches he's mine." red haired woman yelled.

"No he's mine, hands of four eyes, billboard brow!" yelled blond haired.

"You let go Ino-pig!" yelled pink haired who Naruto recognized as Sakura.

"Should we help him?" Naruto asked when he saw Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked like he was about to throw up.

"I will handel this." Madara said and walked to the three woman and Sasuke.

"Ladies please let my nephew work and go rest in your rooms."

"Ha-hai!" all three said and left blushing to the hotel.

"Uzumaki-san please follow me." Madara said.

"Naruto. Please call me Naruto." Naruto said and walked to the hotel with Madara.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Suddenly Naruto stopped. Madara looked at Naruto and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Iruka-sensei?" Madara asked. He saw brown haired man running at Naruto.

"*Huff* Found you *huff*." Iruka panted.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I forgot that you were here." Naruto said and scratched his head.

"So you're Iruka. Itachi called me and told me to put you same room as Naruto, but his room is full. Luckily the room next to his has one bed free. It's that okay to you."

"Yes it's okay." Iruka answered. Naruto and Iruka walked behind Madara. They went to the sixth floor.

"This is your room Naruto-kun and that's yours Iruka-san."

"Thank you." Iruka and Naruto said and bowed. When Madara had left Naruto looked at his room's door.

'_666 must be my luck.'_

"I'm gonna look who else it's whit me." Naruto said and went inside.

'_Better do the same'_ Iruka thought and opened the door and saw the same white haired man in the bus.

"You!"

"Hello dolphin-chan." Kakashi said and waved at Iruka.

'_This can't get any worse.'

* * *

_

Naruto

* * *

"Ah Naruto it seems that we are sharing the room." Neji said.

"Yo man." said brown haired boy with a dog.

"Umm, hi?" Naruto said and went to the free bed. There were also three other free beds.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba said and pointed the small puppy on Kibas head.

"I'm Naruto."

"Naruto I'm glad that you are attending into the festival also." Neji said and smiled at Naruto.

"I didn't have a choice." Naruto whispered so they didn't hear. Naruto heard door opening and saw Sasuke, Itachi and red haired man with ai tattoo coming inside and after them six man with luggage's. Three of them put their carrying luggage on the bed which Itachi, Sasuke and red haired man choose.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji lifted his hand and the man gave the luggage to him.

"Inuzuka Kiba." The man gave the luggage to him and the third one gave Naruto his.

""You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Naruto nodded. The man's left quickly as they had come. Naruto looked at the luggage and noticed a note on it.

*You don't have other clothes so I bought you some* sign: Itachi

Naruto looked at Itachi who smiled, Naruto smiled back and opened his luggage. There was 7 different suits, couple t-shirts, couple shorts, etc.

"Do you like them?" Itachi asked. He had walked next to Naruto. Others had started to unpack their things.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered.

"What are that Uchiha a garbage?" Red haired man asked.

"Shut up Sabaku!" Sasuke snapped," Even the puke looks better than your luggage." Naruto noticed that it wasn't going to end well to leave those two alone and walked between them before they grabbed other's throats.

"Stop you two."

"Get out of my way dope!"

"Don't call me that." Naruto turned to the man.

"Sorry about my boss he's just a bastard most of the time. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you?"¨

"Sabaku no Gaara and don't worry Uchiha has always been a loser."

SLAP. Gaara touched his cheek and hissed in pain. He glared at Naruto.

"Don't look at me like that you were asking for it." Naruto said and glared back at Gaara. Kiba, Neji and Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shock. Nobody had never dared to hit Gaara. Itachi himself was amused of Naruto's reaction.

"Didn't you say yourself that he's bastard?" Gaara growled.

"Yes, but he's still my friend, and he isn't a loser."

"How can you be friends with someone you hate?"

"I don't hate Sasuke. He's just a jerk most of the time." Gaara looked at Naruto with confusion.

'_Friends with someone you hat? Who is he?'_

"Are you friends with everyone you meet?" Gaara asked.

"Most of, but no. There's couple people that I really hate but it's hard to me hate someone. _Except Orochimaru._ And I know some people that I don't know if they are my friends or not." Naruto said smiling. Gaara looked at smiling blond.

"Okay that enough. Unpack your things." Itachi said. Everyone went to unpack their things, even Sasuke and Gaara.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked before he went to unpack his things.

"Huh?"

"Your cheek."

"It's fine." Gaara said and touched his cheek.

"Sorry about that but you were really asking for it." Naruto whispered.

"Hn." Naruto went to his bed and unpacked his things to the small closet. (Everyone has small closet next to their bed)

'_Maybe this isn't so bad.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Naruto went to his bed and unpacked his things to the small closet. (Everyone has small closet next to their bed)_

'_Maybe this isn't so bad.'

* * *

_

"Come on Uzumaki don't be strict even robot walks better than you." said Kankuro, Gaara's older brother.

"I'm trying." Naruto said and continued walking.

"What kind of model are you? What kind of model doesn't know how to walk on catwalk?"

"Actually I'm photographer." Naruto said and stopped.

"Then why are you modeling?"

"Ask my boss." Naruto said and pointed Itachi who had come inside.

"How he's doing?" Itachi asked and walked next to Kankuro.

"He's terrible." Kankuro answered.

"Hey!"

"Calm down Naruto. Kankuro can you make him walk before the festival?"

"I will try but he has to practice every moment he can."

"Good. I will train him when you don't. Naruto come. Shikamaru wants' you in shot." Naruto grumbled something and left.

"Why did you choose him?" Kankuro asked.

"You have seen photos of him, don't you? He's perfect model." Itachi said and left.

"Cold bastard as always." Kankuro said to himself and left to find his brother.

/ / / / /

"It's cold." Sakura whined. Naruto touched the water.

"No it's not" Naruto said and went inside of the pool.

"Yes it is. There's no way that I'm going in the pool before it's warmer." Sakura said and kicked the ground.

"Troublesome. Can someone get another model here?" Shikamaru shouted before he yawned.

"What!" Sakura yelled.

"What's the problem." Sasuke asked.

"She won't go into the water before it's "warmer"" Shikamaru said and pointed Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you understand me, right?" Sakura said and clung on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke yanked his hand free.

"Tenten come here!" Brown haired girl came to Sasuke.

"What is it" Tenten asked.

"Go change. You are in same shot as dope." Sasuke said and left Sakura behind him. Sakura left screaming and crying.

"She's baby the water isn't even cool." Naruto said.

"Troublesome. I hate those kinds of models." Shikamaru said and scratched his head. Tenten came soon to them and went into the pool.

"So what's the idea?" Tenten asked.

"Float." Shikamaru said and took his camera. Tenten float, she startled when Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"What." She asked.

"Good Naruto hold her closer to your chest." Naruto pulled Tenten closer what make Tenten to blush. Shikamaru told Naruto and Tenten to change their position before he stopped.

"You can go now." he said before he went to talk to the man who looked like Sasuke.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto asked and came out of the pool.

"You mean Sai? I don't know he's not in Sharingas, Copy-ninjas or Sand. Where he even work?" Tenten asked.

"At Danzo's company in Roots." Naruto said and took the towel.

"Why he's here?"

"I asked about that."

"He's mine and Sasuke's cousin." Itachi said behind Naruto. Tenten and Naruto startled.

"Do you like sneaking up on people?" Naruto asked and glared at Itachi.

"No only you." Itachi said and hugged Naruto.

"Stop it I'm wet." Naruto said and pushed Itachi away.

"Uzumaki-kun please come here." Naruto heard Temari Gaara's older sister calling him. Naruto was about to walk to her but Itachi warped his hand around Naruto's waist.

"Sorry Temari but Naruto has something else to do." Itachi said and dragged Naruto with him. Tenten had left to chance in other clothes long time ago.

* * *

Orochimaru

* * *

"Go and attack Konoha. Don't kill the queen. She is our ticket to the little prince" Orochimaru said to his eels and snakes before they left.

"Orochimaru-sama shall we go to?" Kabuto asked.

"Yesss."

'_Soon Konoha and Naruto will be mine'_ Orochimaru swam to Konoha and saw mermaids and merman's swimming away. Orochimaru smirked, soon powerful Konoha would be in his grasp. Orochimaru stopped when blue ball fly past his head.

"Aaah. It's been a while Tsunade." Orochimaru said and turned to the angry mermaid.

"Leave." Tsunade growled.

"Leave? I'm afraid that I can't do that." Orochimaru said and transformed into his merman form, "I'm new ruler of Konoha."

"Not when I'm breathing." Tsunade growled and charged at Orochimaru. Her hands glow blue and she tried to hit Orochimaru who dodged her easily. Orochimaru's hand glow as purple and he grabbed Tsunade's neck and throw her to the rock. Tsunade tried to get up and gather her magic but nothing happened.

"You're wasting your time. I sealed your magic away. You're no match to me." Orochimaru said and smirked. Eels and snakes captured Tsunade and pinned her to ground. Orochimaru swam to her and took her crown from her and put it on his head.

"Take her to the jail and lock her up."

"Why not just kill me?" Tsunade asked. Orochimaru grabbed her hair and pulled her to his eye level.

"Because if I have you, the little prince will do anything to safe your life."

"Don't you dare to touch him!" Tsunade yelled. Orochimaru started to laugh.

"Or what? Don't worry Tsunade I won't hurt him …much. I will only take him as my wife."

"I knew that you want heir but Naruto is guy. He can't have child."

"Yes he can after I chance his organs little." Orochimaru said and smirked.

"You mmffh!" An eel warped around Tsunade's head and covered her mouth. Snakes and eels dragged her to the jail and chained her to the wall. Orochimaru swam to the throne room and sat down to throne.

"Kabuto!"

"Hai- Orochimaru sama."

"Make all return to their homes. Tomorrow they will welcome their new king. And go after Naruto."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and left.

'_Five more days. Kukukuu this is too easy. Naruto you are MINE.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Kabuto!"_

"_Hai- Orochimaru sama."_

"_Make all return to their homes. Tomorrow they will welcome their new king. And go after Naruto."_

"_Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and left._

'_Five more days. Kukukuu this is too easy. Naruto you are MINE.'

* * *

_

"Itachi where are we going?" Naruto asked as Itachi dragged him away from others. Itachi didn't answer and opened one of the practice rooms and walked in Naruto after him. Itachi closed the door and turned into Naruto who looked confused.

"Umm Itachi why you brought me here?" Itachi walked to Naruto who backed away until his back hit wall.

"Itachi…" Itachi leaned to Naruto and placed both of his hands next to Naruto so he was sealed between Itachi's arms. Itachi leaned his head next to Naruto and whispered,

"Do you hate me Naruto?"

"N-n-no. Why would I?" Naruto asked his voice shudder.

"Then why are you avoiding me"

"No I don't! There's no way that I would hate you. I like." Naruto covered his mouth quickly. He was red as tomato.

"You what? Tell me Naruto." Itachi said and smirked. Naruto avoid his gaze but Itachi cupped Naruto's chin and make him look into his eyes. Naruto blushed even harder.

"I l-li-like you." Naruto whispered.

"I didn't hear you." Itachi said and smirked. Naruto glared at Itachi. Naruto knew that Itachi heard him.

"I like you!" Naruto yelled. Itachi chuckled and kissed Naruto. Naruto warped his hands around Itachi's neck. Naruto moaned and Itachi took that opportunity to slip his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Itachi placed his hand behind Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss. Itachi played with Naruto's tongue and tried to make it to play with him. After 3 minutes Itachi broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's half closed eyes. Naruto was panting and he tried to stay up, his legs were weak.

"I like you too, no, I love you." Itachi whispered. Naruto blushed so hard that his ears and neck were also red.

"Itachi…" Naruto started but stopped when someone came in. Itachi stepped back from Naruto and looked at pissed Neji.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Nothing. Just practicing." Itachi said, "Shall we get stared Naruto?" Itachi asked and looked at Naruto who nodded. Neji glared at Itachi before he looked at blushing Naruto. He squeezed his hand into fist.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Days three, four and five were same as first day. Well not exactly. Neji and Itachi tried to get alone time with Naruto but they interfere each other so they didn't get alone time with Naruto. Iruka has run away from Kakashi and helped Naruto every time he had.

Now Naruto was sitting on chair. Temari was putting makeup on him.

"Naruto." Naruto heard someone calling at him. Naruto turned to door and saw panting brunet.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey Naruto don't move around." Temari said.

"Sorry." Naruto said and turned back. Temari continued and Iruka walked next to him.

"What's wrong Iruka-sensei? You look exhausted."

"I was running away."

"Kakashi-was molesting you again?" Temari asked. Iruka blushed and nodded. When Temari left Iruka asked,

"Are you sure that this festival last only seven days?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think I can't take this more than I have to." Iruka said and took deep breaths.

"He won't leave you alone?" Naruto asked.

"Not for a second." Iruka said and sighed.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"How's he doing?" Iruka asked.

"Better every time. How about your "practice"?" Itachi asked.

"He's knows now how to transform."

"Good."

"Dolphin-chan?" Iruka heard white haired man calling him.

"Yikes! See you later Itachi-san." Iruka said and walked away quickly. Iruka stopped behind the corner.

"Why he won't leave me alone? It's already bad that I share room with him."

"Found you." Iruka snapped to reality when he saw Kakashi and started to run but Kakashi grabbed his hand and pushed him to wall. Before Iruka could say anything Kakashi slammed their lips together. Iruka's eyes widened and he tried to push Kakashi away.

Kakashi sucked and licked Iruka's lower lip and begged for entrance. When Iruka kept his lips closed Kakashi squeezed Iruka's butt. Iruka gasped and Kakashi took opportunity to push his tongue inside of Iruka's mouth.

Iruka pushed Kakashi's chest so he could get away but he melted into the kiss. His knees started to wobble and he slip down to the ground Kakashi with him. Kakashi pushed his leg between Iruka's legs and put his hand behind Iruka's neck and deepened the kiss.

Iruka started to hit Kaksshi's chest when he started to need air. Kakashi pulled away and looked at panting Iruka.

"Shall we go to our room dolphin-chan?" Iruka kicked between Kakashi's legs and stood up and ran away.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"Naruto hurry up!" Naruto heard Kiba shouting.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I had to go." Naruto said and stood up and left after Kiba. Iruka sighed. It wouldn't take long before Kakashi wound him.

"Found you."

'_Speaking of the devil'_ Iruka grabbed the hairspray and sprayed it on Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi whined because of the pain.

"Why did you do that honey?" Kakashi asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on honey I know that you like it." Iruka blushed. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and kissed it.

"How about this? I will leave you alone if you go to a date with me after the catwalk. We are leaving tomorrow morning, so we have lots of time enjoy our self at festival."

"Fine." Iruka said and yanked his hand free and left.

/ / / / / /

"Hurry up and change." someone said to Naruto and gave him another design. It was hard to get out of the clothes because pant legs were wet. Naruto was nervous when he walked out to catwalk. When Naruto saw Itachi nodding at him he was relieve. Naruto came back to changing room where someone gave him black leather pants. Naruto put them on and noticed that they were two sizes too small.

"These are too small." Naruto said.

"You're not only one." Neji and Kiba said behind him. They were wearing same kind of pants. They looked like that they were too small.

"Girls are coming let's go." Neji said and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto walk with others out. Naruto was embarrassed. He could feel people stsring at him. They had to stop and Naruto looked at Itachi and quickly looked away.

/ / / / / /

"That was so embarrassing!" Naruto whined and collapsed to floor.

"That wasn't so bad." Kiba said.

"To you. I'm not used to this kind of jib." Naruto whined. He had change to his own clothes. The pants had left imprint to his skin. Naruto heard clapping and saw Madara coming inside.

"Good job everyone! You can go and have fun. Festival last till 3am and its 6pm now," He said smiling.

"Uncle." Sasuke said. Madara looked at Sasuke.

"How many shots you took?" Madara asked and took camera.

"Three hundred."

"Good." Madara and Sasuke started to talk something about "water to waist next time".

"Good job Naruto." Itachi said and walked at Naruto's direction.

"Do you remember our deal?" Itachi whispered Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Itachi said and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Naruto wouldn't you want to go to the festival with me?" Neji asked and stood in Itachi's way.

"Neji sorry but I-" Naruto started.

"He has DATE with ME." Itachi said and pulled Naruto with him and walked past Neji.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled, his face was red. Itachi stopped and turned around and kissed Naruto. First Naruto was shocked but then he returned the kiss.

"Come let's go eat something." Itachi said and loosened his grip on Naruto's arm and held Naruto's hand this time. Naruto nodded and walked next to Itachi.

* * *

Iruka

* * *

"Come Iruka." Kakashi said. Iruka walked behind Kakashi. Iruka wanted to go see Naruto but he promised to be with Kakashi. Iruka looked at the stands around him.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked. Iruka looked around and noticed Naruto and Itachi at ramen stand and pointed it.

"Ramen? Do you really want that or do you want to check your student?"

"He hasn't been my student for long time." Iruka said sadly and walked to the ramen stand.

"Naruto." Iruka said and saw the blond turn around.

"Ifuka-henhei (Iruka-sensei)" Naruto mumbled with mouth full of food.

"Naruto how many times I have told you to not talk while you're eating." Iruka said.

"Sorry sensei." Itachi glared at brunet and white haired man.

'_What are they doing here'_

"One miso ramen." Iruka said and sat next to Naruto.

"Same here." Kakashi said and sat only free seat which was next to Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi growled at Kakashi so Iruka and Naruto didn't hear.

"Dolphin-chan wanted to check the blond."

"Then hurry up and eat then leave."

"You gonna screw the blond?" Kakashi asked. Itachi smirked.

"And you aren't gonna screw his sensei?" Itachi said and pointed Iruka who was too busy to talk with Naruto than listen two taller man.

"You bet."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Iruka and Naruto asked.

"No nothing." Kakashi and Itachi answered. After Kakashi and Iruka had eaten Kakashi dragged Iruka away from Naruto. Itachi walked with Naruto through the festival to the hotel. In the way they played couple games. Itachi pushed elevator to go to six floor.

"Itachi our room is third floor." Naruto said and looked into Itachi's eyes. Itachi kissed hungrily Naruto and pushed him to the wall. Naruto started to kiss him back and warped his hands behind Itachi's neck. Naruto felt Itachi's tongue begging for entrance which Naruto granted gladly.

When the elevator stopped they walked out to the closest door. They never stopped kissing. At the door Itachi pulled away and opened it and pulled Naruto inside and closed the door.

(Lemon. You have been warned.)

When the door closed and was locked Naruto kissed Itachi and warped his hands behind Itachi's neck again. Itachi walked backwards until he felt the bed behind him and turned around so Naruto was between Itachi and bed. Itachi pushed Naruto on the bed, Itachi climbed on him and kissed him again.

Itachi started to take off Naruto's shirt and Naruto his. When Itachi get Naruto's shirt off hr took his own off. Itachi kissed, sucked and nipped Naruto's neck leaving love marks all over his neck.

Itachi liked how Naruto moaned under him. Itachi opened Naruto's belt and unzipped Naruto's jeans and pulled them off with the boxers leaving Naruto naked. Naruto blushed when he saw Itachi looking at him with lust and Naruto crossed his legs and tried to hide himself.

Itachi chuckled and took his own pants and boxers off and kissed Naruto again. Itachi ran his hands over Naruto's body. He pinched Naruto's nipple which make Naruto to moan into the kiss. Naruto felt that Itachi's smirk grow.

Itachi pulled away and started to kiss Naruto's neck down to his chest and bit softly Naruto's nipple while he teased other one with his hand. Naruto moaned harder. Itachi sucked the nipples until they were hard and started to kiss his way down.

Naruto moaned with every kiss and pushed his legs harder together when Itachi was close to his member.

Itachi chuckled and brought his hands on Naruto's legs and pushed them apart and went between them.

"Itachi I…," Naruto started but stopped when Itachi started to stroke his member. Naruto bit his lip to stop the noise. Itachi kissed Naruto fast and then he whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Don't hold it Naruto. Let me hear you." Itachi pumped even harder Naruto's now half erected member. Itachi put three fingers on Naruto's lips.

"Suck." Naruto took the fingers in and tried to get as much saliva on them as he could. Itachi stroked Naruto harder and pulled his fingers back when he decided that they were enough wet.

Itachi put his finger to Naruto's entrance and teased it little before he pushed first one in. Naruto squirmed under Itachi. He felt weird when Itachi thrust his finger in Naruto searching Naruto's prostate. Naruto whimpered when Itachi let go of his member. Itachi thrust another finger inside of Naruto and made scissors move with his fingers. All of sudden Naruto moaned and arched his head back. Itachi smirked.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was your prostate." Itachi said and lowered his head and took Naruto's member in his mouth same time he thrust the last finger inside of Naruto. Naruto moaned from the pleasure and pain. Itachi sucked harder and trusted his finger on Naruto's prostate hard. Itachi run his tongue over Naruto's member and sucked harder and teased Naruto's prostate.

When Naruto was close to cum Itachi pulled away and Naruto whimpered. Itachi smiled at him and kissed him before he took his fingers out and placed his member on Naruto's entrance. Naruto looked at Itachi with small hint of fear in his eyes. Itachi kissed him deeply.

"It's okay." He said and pushed his tip inside slowly. Tear gathered to Naruto's eyes when Itachi pushed himself inside of Naruto. When Itachi was whole way in he stopped so Naruto could get use to his size.

'_He's so tight.'_ When Itachi saw Naruto to nod he started with small, slowly thrust and went to hard, fast thrusts. Every time Itachi hit Naruto's prostate dead on and make him moan and gasp.

"I-Ita-Itachi harder." Naruto said between the moans.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Itachi said and thrust slower.

"Please harder." Naruto moaned.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked and smirked.

"I said fuck me harder!" Naruto yelled. He blushed and covered his mouth. Itachi smirked.

"As you wish." Itachi said and thrust faster and harder. Naruto warped his arms around Itachi's shoulders. He could feel that his release was close. Suddenly Itachi pulled away and turned Naruto on his stomach and thrust back inside of him. Itachi started to thrust in hard. Naruto lose power on his arms and collapsed in bed. Itachi hold his hips up and continued thrusting. Naruto moaned every time Itachi hit his prostate and grabbed on the sheet. He needed to cum.

"Itachi…please." Naruto moaned. Itachi loved how Naruto moaned his name.

"What is it?" Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear and lick Naruto's earlobe and bite it.

"I need to be touch." Naruto whispered. Itachi thrust harder.

"Where's your manners?" Itachi asked and smirked wider.

"Itachi please." Itachi smirked so harder, so his smirk was almost ear to ear, for victory and grabbed Naruto's member and stroked it with his thrust.

"Itachi!" Naruto moaned and came on Itachi's hand. Itachi moaned when Naruto's wall tightened and he thrust in couple times before he came inside of Naruto and pulled away and lied next to Naruto.

(Lemon ends)

Itachi looked at panting, naked blond before he kissed Naruto again. When Itachi pulled away the saliva was connected between their lips.

"Itachi." Naruto said. Itachi smiled at Naruto and whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Now you're mine." Naruto blushed before he nodded. Naruto looked at the clock. 2am.

'_How long we…we…'_ Naruto blushed harder and pushed his head on the pillow. Itachi looked at the clock.

"Tch. Time is almost up. Naruto let's go wash ourselves up." Itachi said and stand up and hold his hand so Naruto could take his hand.

"I can walk on my own." Naruto said and stand up, but when he step forward he wobbled. Itachi grabbed his waist and helps him stand.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked and smirked.

"Shut up you pervert weasel." Naruto said.

"I will show you how pervert I can be." Itachi said while they walked to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare." Naruto went to shower and Itachi came behind him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled when Itachi warped his arms around his waist and nipped his neck.

"I love you." Itachi whispered. Before Naruto could answer he accidently turned the shower on and his legs betrayed him. Itachi hold Naruto up. Naruto had orange tail.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Oh yeah week is already over." Itachi growled and helped Naruto to wash himself before he washed himself. Itachi and left the room and went to third floor. Itachi and Naruto walked to their room, but before Itachi opened the door Naruto kissed him.

"I love you to." Itachi smirked and opened the door. They saw Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara sleeping already. Naruto went straight to the bed and fell asleep.

"How it go." Sasuke whispered.

"Good, but something happened."

"Bad luck huh?" Sasuke asked and smirked. Itachi glared at him before he fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

"Naruto where were you last night. I didn't find you at festival." Neji asked.

"I was with Itachi." Naruto answered and helped others to get all the stuff in the bus. Neji saw hickey under Naruto's collar and squeezed his hands into fist.

"I was hoping that we could have sometime alone."

"Sorry Neji."

"Don't worry." Neji said and pulled Naruto to his chest and whispered,

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto pushed Neji away.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I'm with someone already." Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry it's okay. I should have asked sooner." Neji said and left. Neji walked past Itachi.

"He's with me so back off." Itachi growled.

"For now, but when I have a change I will take him away from you."

/ / / / / /

Journey went well and when they were back Kisame, Iruka and Naruto left.

"I will never again sit next to Kakashi/Itachi." Iruka and Naruto said same time.

"They wouldn't leave you alone? At least you didn't let them fuck you." Kisame said although he knew that Kakashi and Itachi had screwed them last night.

"Of course not, baka!" Iruka and Naruto yelled and swam away. Kisame laughed and swam to his pack.

"Kisame-sempai."

"What it is Suigetsu?" Kisame asked and looked smaller light blue shark.

"Konoha has new ruler. Orochimaru attacked there while you were away and he locked the old hag in jail." Kisame looked at Naruto's direction and swam quickly there, but was too late. He saw the eels dragging Naruto to the palace.

'_Shit this isn't good.'_

"I have to go." Kisame said to Suigetsu and swam back to shore.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

"Let go!" Naruto yelled when the eels drag him to the palace. Iruka was dragged to his home. The eels and snakes let go of Naruto when they were at throne room.

"Mom what's going on?" Naruto asked and looked at throne where his mother usually sat, but not now.

"Orochimaru!"

"That's right honey." Orochimaru said and swam in front of Naruto.

"What are you doing here." Naruto asked but then he saw crown on Orochimaru's head.

"Where's my mother."

"You will see her soon, but first how about a kiss to your husband." Orochimaru said and lifted Naruto's head. Naruto slapped the hand away and glared at Orochimaru.

"Who you think you are?" Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's neck.

"You will show respect to me and you will do everything I say." Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's arm with his two hands and tried to get Orochimaru's hand away.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked. Orochimaru smirked and snapped his fingers. Naruto saw snakes dragging and pining someone ground.

"Mom!" Orochimaru released Naruto who tried to swim to his mother, but eels stopped him.

"If you don't listen me, everyone you love will have same fate as she." Orochimaru said and shot purple ball at Tsunade who started to glow purple.

"MOM!"

* * *

Here is it. Next week I have an exams and I don't understand German at ALL! I mix Swedish and German with each others. I'm usually good with math but now I don't understand harder questions. I'm at long math and I only can solve short math's questions and I have an exam at Monday! At least i don't have Swedish and German's exam's in a row.

I will update next Fang's kitsune.


	9. I'm sorry

I'm sorry

My computer doesn't work anymore! Today morning when I opened it, it said that there's virus and doesn't let me do anything! I'm gonna ask my dad to fix it today if he's in good mood, if he isn't it's gonna take long for me to update stories. I'm gonna try writing in school like I'm now at this moment, but it's gonna take time. See you later.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Who you think you are?" Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's neck._

_"You will show respect to me and you will do everything I say." Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's arm with his two hands and tried to get Orochimaru's hand away._

_"Why should I?" Naruto asked. Orochimaru smirked and snapped his fingers. Naruto saw snakes dragging and pining someone ground._

_"Mom!" Orochimaru released Naruto who tried to swim to his mother, but eels stopped him._

_"If you don't listen me, everyone you love will have same fate as she." Orochimaru said and shot purple ball at Tsunade who started to glow purple._

"_MOM!"_

Orochimaru looked at crying Naruto and commanded the eels release him. Naruto looked at purple glow and swam at it but Orochimaru stopped him before he could tough it.

"Carefully I don't want you to turn same as them." The glow disappeared and Naruto saw his mother and couple snakes that didn't get away in time as statues.

"Mom!" Naruto yanked himself free from Orochimaru's grasp and swam to his mother.

"Mom?" Naruto touched his mothers face. Naruto turned his head at Orochimaru and glared at him. Orochimaru smirked at the glaring, crying blond.

"Don't worry she isn't dead…yet." Orochimaru said picked one of the snake's which were turned into stone.

"She's alive as long she doesn't break. Orochimaru said and crushed the statue in his hand. Naruto looked at Orochimaru with fear.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna break her IF you do what I say." Naruto lowed his head and said, "I will do anything, so please don't hurt her."

Orochimaru smirked and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled Naruto with him. Naruto looked at his mother as he was dragged away, Naruto was still crying and pearls sink slowly to ground. Naruto was dragged to his mother's room which was now Orochimaru's room. Orochimaru throw Naruto on the kin size bed.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"What I have always wanted besides Konoha, you as my wife and an heir."

"I'm guy! I can't have child!" Naruto yelled. Orochimaru smirked and looked at the table close to the bed. Naruto looked at the table. There were different bottles and couple douches. Naruto tried to swam away but Orochimaru mumbled something and changed to his human form. All water in the room disappeared and Naruto fell on the ground.

"You can't get away." Orochimaru said and walked to Naruto and throw him back to the bed. Naruto was dripping wet so he couldn't change to his human form. Orochimaru walked to the bed and stopped Naruto from crawling away.

"Don't you care what happens to your precious mother?" Orochimaru asked and looked at Naruto who froze.

"Now be a good boy and stay still." Orochimaru whispered in his ear. Orochimaru got up from the bed and walked to table and picked three different bottles and douches. Orochimaru walked back to the bed and smirked at Naruto.

Naruto was scared. He didn't like smirk on Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru kneeled to bed and sat on Naruto's tail so that he couldn't move.

"Please stop." Naruto pleaded but Orochimaru ignored him and took black liquid to douche. He covered Naruto's mouth and pushed needle right above Naruto's tail (where starts Naruto's human form). Naruto screamed but the scream came out as a mumble.

Orochimaru mumbled something again and Naruto transformed to his human form.

"I'm gonna have something fun with you but first." Orochimaru said. He lifted Naruto's shirt (1) and pushed another needle exactly same place than first one and the green liquid went slowly inside Naruto. The pain grew and Naruto tried to push Orochimaru away nut no luck. Naruto saw that Orochimaru took needle which had purple liquid in it. Naruto tried to crawl away, he didn't care about the pain, he just have to get away.

'_Sarsami flower(2)! Even I knew what it does'_ Orochimaru looked at terrified Naruto and smirked.

"So you know what this is." Orochimaru said and lifted the douche. Naruto tired harder to get his legs free under Orochimaru.

"Sarsami flower. Most rare drug to humans. Most of humans doesn't even knew that it exist. Very hard to get even for a merman, but I got luck. It grows at my OLD territory." Orochimaru said and ran his hand over Naruto's chest.

"It depends how much you take the drug made of Sarsami flower. This much as I have can take you even two days pleasure." Orochimaru said and brought the needle just above Naruto's stomach. Naruto almost get his legs free, but Orochimaru grabbed his shoulder and held him still and sat on Naruto's belly this time.

"Sarsami flower in pink but why this is purple?" Orochimaru asked and smirked, " Hint. They are each other's opposites. Like day and night, but they are still the same AND very hard to mix them together."

"No way." Naruto whispered. His eyes widened and he started shake. In Naruto's head went only one thing run. Orochimaru pushed the needle in Naruto's hand which was about to hit him. Naruto pulled his hand away quickly but the liquid had went inside of him already.

His body started to get hot already and he was losing his strength what still had. Orochimaru smirked when he looked at Naruto. Slowly Naruto stopped struggling and he started to pant.

"L-le-leafs." Naruto whispered.

"That's right. Sarsami flower's leafs. You can get them only when is new moon. One trob of drug made of Sarsami leafs can last for a week." Orochimaru whispered in Naruto's ear and licked before he bite it.

Naruto moaned and blushed deep red. He tried to push Orochimaru away but he didn't have any strength. Orochimaru ripped his shirt away. Naruto shudder when Orochimaru run his hand down of his body. Naruto gasped when Orochimaru slipped his hand under his pants. Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's member and started to stroke it.

"No stop" Naruto panted. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Stop? You may say that but your body is screaming for my touch." Orochimaru lowed his head and licked Naruto's chest and teased his nipples. Naruto let out small moan and started to struggle little.

"Please…" Naruto moaned.

"Please what Naruto? Orochimaru smirked.

"Please…stop." Naruto whispered even thought his body leaned to Orochimaru's touch.

"Tch!" Orochimaru turned Naruto around so he was on his stomach. Orochimaru knew that Naruto was stubborn but he still didn't like it. Luckily he was prepared for this. orochimaru opened a box next to the bed and pulled handcuffs and locked Naruto's hand's on the bed's post. Orochimaru ripped Naruto's jeans and boxer's away and forced Naruto's legs open.

"Please stop!" Naruto yelled and kicked Orochimaru on the face.

"I'm not going to stop. I think that you need to be punished for what you just did. How about…break your mother?" Orochimaru said and wiped his red cheek.

"No please. I will be good. Don't hurt her." Naruto begged which make Orochimaru chuckle.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her if you don't try to escape BUT I can easily kill one of your friends if you don't listen to me. Like that brown tailed brat?" Naruto paled.

"But I think that I know what your punishment is this time." Orochimaru said and grabbed a cock ring from the box.

"I have to say that humans make some useful things too."

"What you are gonna do?" Naruto tried to get away from Orochimaru but because of the handcuffs he couldn't move anywhere. Orochimaru held Naruto still with one hand and with another he but the cock ring on Naruto.

"Let's see how long you can say no to me." Orochimaru whispered and kissed down Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned when Orochimaru went to tease his nipples. Orochimaru smirked and pushed his pants away and forced Naruto's legs apart again and placed himself on Naruto's entrance.

"There's no way that, that could fit in me Naruto said when he felt Orochimaru's member on his entrance.

"Don't worry. The green liquid that I used makes all pain into pleasure." Orochimaru said and forced himself in Naruto. Naruto moaned when Orochimaru pushed himself deeper inside of him. Orochimaru didn't bother to go easy and he thrust fast and hard inside of Naruto. He held his hands on Naruto's waist so he could go even deeper.

"Ooooh…you're so tight." Orochimaru hissed and thrust even harder, Soon Naruto started to feel that his body was getting hot and he started to push his hips with Orochimaru's thrusts. Naruto hated how his body reacted to pleasure and how he needed to cum.

"Please…" Naruto said between his moans.

"Please what? Orochimaru asked and thrust slower. Naruto bit his lip.

"Please *moan* let *moan* me… cum." Orochimaru smirked and bit down Naruto's shoulder and was about to take out the ring but he saw the mark he did disappear.

'_He knows magic? Well he is Tsunade's son, well grandson actually.'_ Orochimaru mumbled something and the bite mark came in sight but it wasn't only one. Dozens bite marks came in sight also. Anger built inside of Orochimaru. He turned Naruto around. Naruto looked at Orochimaru's angry face and turned his face away but Orochimaru forced Naruto to look at him.

"Who! With who you had sex!" Orochimaru yelled. Naruto didn't answer.

"Was it Itachi?" Naruto eyes widened.

"How…" Naruto was cut off when Orochimaru kissed him forceful. After that he attacked all the bite marks and put his own marks on them. Naruto could only moan and his mind was getting blank.

"Please let me cum," Naruto begged again.

"No." Orochimaru said and started to thrust again. He made Naruto to warp his legs around his waist. Orochimaru felt his release coming closer and he bite hard on Naruto's shoulder and came inside of Naruto and mumbled something again.

Orochimaru pulled away which made Naruto whimper. Orochimaru sat next to panting Naruto and teased his length.

"Do you want to cum Naruto?" Orochimaru whispered in Naruto's ear and pumped Naruto's member faster. Naruto nodded but not his own free will.

'_What happened?'_

"Well then please me and maybe then I let you cum." Naruto felt the handcuffs release his hand and that he sat up.

'_I can't control my body.'_ Naruto crawled in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru lifted Naruto's head and kissed him. Naruto deepened the kiss and tried to pull Orochimaru's head closer.

'_No! I don't want this!"_ Orochimaru saw what Naruto was thinking from his eyes and smirked. Orochimaru pushed Naruto's head between his legs.

"Now suck." Naruto took Orochimaru's huge length inside of him mouth and started to suck. Naruto run his tongue around it and bumped his head up and down.

"What a talented mouth." Orochimaru said.

'_Good but not good enough.'_ Orochimaru thought and pushed Naruto's head so that Naruto took him even deeper and thrust himself inside of Naruto's mouth. Soon Orochimaru came inside of Naruto's mouth.

"Swallow." Orochimaru commanded and lifted Naruto's head so that he couldn't spit. Naruto swallowed all cum and sat on Orochimaru's lap and pecked his lips.

"Please let me cum." Naruto said but inside he wanted to stop.

"As you wish." Orochimaru took the cock ring off and pushed himself inside of Naruto. Orochimaru thrust coupe times before he laid down.

"Ride me." Naruto nodded and started to lift himself up and down.

"Faster." Orochimaru commanded.

"I-I can't" Naruto whimpered. He started to get control of his body.

"Then let me help you." Orochimaru said and grabbed Naruto's waist and pushed him down fast. Naruto moaned when Orochimaru hit his prostate ans soon he came but he was still hard. Orochimaru smirked. He has the time to make Naruto's body respond to his touch only. Orochimaru sat up and thrust deeper in the blond. Naruto came again and soon Orochimaru when he felt Naruto's walls tighten.

Orochimaru pulled away and put his pants back on and turned to look Naruto who had passed out.

'_I will fuck you again soon but first.'_ Orochimaru walked out of the room and at water wall he changed into his merman form and closed the door, but first he took last sight of Naruto and smirked.

Kisame

"Itachi we have a problem."

"Hn" Itachi turned to Kisame.

"The snake has taken over the Konoha and he has Naruto."

"What!" Itachi yelled and stood up as he hit the desk which broke into small pieces.

"Look I don't have any chance against him. His name is Orochimaru and he's most powerful magician in sea and he's also owner of Sannis." Kisame said and backed away from the Itachi.

"Orochimaru?" Itachi turned around and walked at window and looked at the big building close to Sharingas.

'_There's no way that I give Naruto to you.'_

Naruto couple days later

Naruto opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked himself and yelped when he felt something move inside him.

"Good you're awake." Naruto hear Orochimaru said. Naruto turned his head and noticed that he laid on Orochimaru. Orochimaru started to thrust in him.

"What are *moan* doing." Naruto moaned and tried to get away. Orochimaru pushed Naruto on his knees and sat up and thrust faster.

"Having sex with my lover." Orochimaru answered and pumped Naruto's member with his thrust.

"I'm not you loaaah." Naruto came on Orochimaru's hand. Orochimaru pushed Naruto's legs even more apart and soon he came inside of Naruto. Naruto collapsed to the bed. He was panting and he was tired. Orochimaru pulled away and put his pant's on.

"It was about time you woke up. You slept two days straight."

"And you have fucked me all this time." Naruto growled. Orochimaru smirked.

"Yes. Come let's get ready for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

"Our marriage ceremony." Orochimaru said and pulled Naruto with him.

Here it is. My computer works again but I have been lazy and I haven't write anything at home only at school when I have free period.

(1)They have clothes on when they transform in their human form if they wear clothes when they transform into merman.

(2)I made that up. I have no idea where that name came from.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_It was about time you woke up. You slept two days straight."_

"_And you have fucked me all this time." Naruto growled. Orochimaru smirked._

"_Yes. Come let's get ready for the ceremony." _

"_What ceremony?" _

"_Our marriage ceremony." Orochimaru said and pulled Naruto with him._

_

* * *

_

Kisame was calling to Itachi.

"**What?"**

'_Shit he's in a bad mood.'_

"I have bad news." Kisame said nervously.

"**Hn."**

"Orochimaru is planning a ceremony."

"**What kind?"** Kisame quiet down and gulped.

"An m-ma-marriage ceremony." Kisame yelped when he hear loud crack.

"**Stop it."** Itachi growled.

"I can't." Kisame said quickly.

"**Then interrupt it so that I can get there."**

"You under water? You can't do anything in there."

"**You want to stay alive, right? Then do what I say or you wish you were never born."** Itachi growled and hung up.

"What he's up to?" Kisame asked himself and put his phone to his pocket.

"Senpai!" Kisame turned around and saw Suigetsu running at him.

"Where are we going?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're going back." Kisame said and jumped to the water. Suigetsu behind him.

"What's the idea? We just got there!"

"We are attacking Konoha." Kisame said and swim at Konoha.

"At last! I get others." Suigetsu said and swam away. Kisame continued swimming.

'_Itachi. What he's up to?'_

_

* * *

_

Sharingas

* * *

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't answer and walked out of the room. Itachi was almost out Sharingas when.

"Itachi wait, un!" Deidara yelled. Itachi gave Deidara Uchiha's death glare and continued walking.

"What's his problem, un?"

"He's angry because he hasn't seen Naruto." Sasori said and warped his hand around Deidara's waist.

"Where is he, un?" Deidara asked.

"Don't know but if he doesn't come soon Itachi is going to break the whole building." Sasori said and kissed Deidara's neck. Sasuke walked out of the ground floor's "living" room.

"He broke his desk again about five minutes ago." Sasuke said and walked to elevator.

"He did what, un!"

* * *

Itachi

* * *

Itachi was almost running to the harbor.

'_I didn't want to do this. Our family is banned from there but I don't care if I die there today. I will get you back Naruto.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto

* * *

"Naruto are you okay?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. He was trembling. He didn't want this but if he runs away his mother will die.

"I don't have choice." Naruto whispered. Iruka pulled him into hug.

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything to help you."

"It's not your fault." Naruto said and hugged Iruka back.

*Couch* Iruka and Naruto turned to the door and saw annoyed Orochimaru.

"Naruto come here." Naruto slowly let go of Iruka bur before he did he whispered something in Iruka's ear. Naruto swam to Orochimaru who grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him behind him out of the room.

"Naruto you…" Small pearls sink down. Iruka was crying.

/ / / / / /

Orochimaru drag Naruto to the throne room. Naruto saw thousands of eels and snakes and couple merman and mermaids.

"Good that you all came to celebrate my marriage to Naruto." Orochimaru said when he saw mermen and mermaids angry faces.

"Come." Orochimaru whispered in Naruto's ear and licked it. They swam to the gray eel which was swimming around two crowns.

"Kabuto began." Orochimaru hissed and warped his hand around Naruto's waist.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama. Do you Orochimaru Sannin take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Orochimaru Sannin as your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I…" Naruto started but before he could answer blue eel cut him off.

"Orochimaru-sama!" blue eel swam quickly at Orochimaru and dodged purple ball.

"How dare you." Orochimaru growled.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama but the sharks are attacking at Konoha."

"What!" Orochimaru swam to the closest window. Sharks were everywhere killing the snakes and eels.

"Everyone leave." Orochimaru hissed. Naruto went after others but Orochimaru's snake tail warped around his waist. Orochimaru yanked Naruto forcefully which made Naruto cry in pain.

"You have nerve. You thought that your friends will help you if you ask." Orochimaru growled.

"No." Naruto whispered. Orochimaru lowed his head next to Naruto's.

"It seems that you need a punishment." He whispered in Naruto's ear and released Naruto. He swam to the doors which lead to garden where Tsunade was held.

"No I didn't ask their help. I didn't know anything about this!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Orochimaru's hand and tried to stop him. When Orochimaru opened the door Naruto swam in front of him and kissed him. Orochimaru stopped and looked at Naruto. Soon Naruto broke the kiss.

"Please don't kill her." Naruto whispered. Orochimaru closed the door and grabbed Naruto's chin. Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Only if you do something to me." Orochimaru said and ran his finger over Naruto's lower lip. Orochimaru swam to throne and sat down and waved Naruto to come to him.

* * *

Kisame

* * *

"This is easy."

"Senpai what's that?" Suigetsu asked. Kisame looked at same direction as Suigetsu and saw Iruka and small merman who usually played with Naruto. They were carrying a statue.

"It can't be." Kisame swam to Iruka and Konohamaru who startled.

"What are you doing? Where's Naruto?" Kisame asked.

"He's in throne room. We are moving Tsunade-sama in safer place. It was Naruto's wish." Iruka said sadly.

"I see. Suigetsu!" Suigetsu swam to them.

"What senpai?"

"Help them to move the old hag somewhere safe."

"What! Why should we help them?" Kisame sighed.

"If she is hurt Naruto is sad and if Naruto is sad Itachi is mad. Is that good reason to you? Or do you want to face angry Itachi? I know that I'm not and I could easily make you face him in my place." Suigetsu gulped.

"I got it. I will help them." Suigetsu said. Kisame watched as Suigetsu, Iruka and Konohamaru swam away. He turned to palace.

"We have to hurry. But how we defeat Orochimaru?"

"Leave him to me." Voice said next to Kisame. Kisame turned to the voice.

"Impossible!"

* * *

Naruto

* * *

"Aaah you truly have a talented mouth." Orochimaru moaned and grabbed Naruto's hair. Naruto felt like he was about to puke. He wanted to stop and cry. Naruto moved his head up and down Orochimaru's length.

"Look at me." Orochimaru commanded. Naruto lifted his head little and looked into Orochimaru's golden eyes. Orochimaru pushed Naruto's head and made him continued the blowjob.

"Oh Naruto." Orochimaru moaned. Naruto gag when he heard Orochimaru moaned his name and almost puked. Orochimaru pushed Naruto's head down so that Naruto took him all way and started to thrust into Naruto's mouth. It felt like thousands years to Naruto before Orochimaru released inside his mouth.

"Swallow." Orochimaru said and lifted Naruto's head. Naruto forced himself to swallow all cum before he couched.

"Good boy but I'm not complete satisfied." Orochimaru leaned to Naruto's face and kissed him deeply. Orochimaru mumbled something which make Naruto rise do that he was standing or would be if he had legs. Naruto's wasn't dry or Orochimaru didn't chance him so he was on his merman form.

Orochimaru was about to pull Naruto to his lap when black ball broke the barrier and fly right past head. Orochimaru released Naruto who fell to the ground. Orochimaru changed to back his merman form as the room filled with water.

"Whose there!" Orochimaru yelled.

"I think you know who I am. I came here to get what is mine." Dark figure said. Naruto turned to the figure and smiled but the smile disappeared soon.

"Itachi, how?" Naruto watched Itachi who had tail black as night, his eyes were red. Itachi smiled at Naruto

"I will tell you later Naruto." Itachi said and dodged purple ball. Orochimaru forced Naruto to his chest.

"As I thought you are one of the traitors." Orochimaru hissed and held Naruto tight to his chest so that Naruto couldn't get away.

"I didn't betray anybody. Just because I was born in Uchiha's clan doesn't mean that I will be like others.

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Naruto asked and tried to get away from Orochimaru.

"Don't you remember who killed your dad and your real mother?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto looked into Orochimaru's golden eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The one who killed your parents was Itachi." Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto looked at Itachi's shocked face.

"No." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto I." Itachi started but Orochimaru cut him off.

"The one who killed Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was no other than Uchiha Itachi.

"I don't even know his parents." Itachi yelled and shot black ball at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged the ball and his grip loosened and Naruto took the chance to get away from Orochimaru but he didn't swim to Itachi.

"Naruto come here!" Itachi yelled.

"Are you really going to go to him? He killed your parents. Do you remember the night of your 7th birthday? The dark figure killing your parents right in front of your eyes." Orochimaru hissed. Naruto didn't know what to do, who to believe. His head felt like it was about explode.

"Naruto believe in me." Itachi said and held his hand up to Naruto.

"Believe in you? Ha! Naruto he lies about anything about your parents and what he feels about you. He doesn't love you he just wants to have his revenge against Konoha!" Naruto ignored Orochimaru and swam to Itachi. Naruto almost touched Itachi's hand when Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled him pack.

Itachi was about to shot ball at him but he stopped when Orochimaru placed Naruto in front of him.

"You don't want him to get hurt, right?" Then leave. Orochimaru hissed and squeezed Naruto's neck. His hand glowed purple and Naruto changed to human. Naruto swallowed little the sea water before he covered his mouth.

"How long do you think he can hold his breath?" Orochimaru asked and smirked.

"Tck." Itachi wanted to attack Orochimaru but he couldn't risk Naruto's life. Itachi swam backwards. His eyes never left from Naruto. And then all of the sudden someone hit Orochimaru. Itachi swam to Naruto who transformed back to his true form as the same time Orochimaru fly to wall. Naruto turned around and saw to familiar persons.

"Mom! Ero-sannin."

"Are you okay Naruto?" Jiraya asked. Naruto nodded. Tsunade swam to Naruto and hugged him.

"Thank god."

"Mom you're strangling me." Naruto said. Tsunade released Naruto and looked at Itachi.

"Your family is forbidden to come back to sea."

"I know that but as long Naruto is safe I don't care if I lose my head." Itachi said and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I will overlook this, this time but it's not time for that. Now we have another problem." Tsunade said and turned to Orochimaru.

"How could you be alive?" Orochimaru yelled and pointed Jiraya.

"You almost got me three years ago when you tried to kill me because I find the truth about Minato's and Kushina's death. But you had forgotten that I had frogs as friends. They gave me an antidote just in time." Jiraya said. Naruto looked at Orochimaru.

'_He was the one who killed my parents!'_

"You and your frogs come always in my way but this time they can't help you." Orochimaru hissed and transformed into snake and attacked Jiraya who dodged him.

"Ero-sannin!" Naruto yelled and was about to swim to him but Tsunade stopped him. Itachi warped his hands around Naruto.

"Uchiha I leave Naruto to you but if he's hurt in any way I will get your head." Tsunade warned and went to help Jiraya. Itachi leaned to Naruto and placed his head next to Naruto's.

"Did you really thought that I killed your parents?" he whispered. Naruto turned to Itachi.

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I didn't know who to believe. The figure from that night still haunts in my mind." Naruto whispered and hugged Itachi. Itachi hugged him back but his eyes never left from the fight.

"You love birds duck!" Jiraya yelled as big purple ball came at their direction. Naruto closed his eyes and hear loud explosion. He opened his eyes and saw red barrier around him and Itachi. Naruto looked into Itachi's red eyes.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Itachi asked and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded. Itachi smiled at him before he turned to glare at Orochimaru.

"Hand's of he's mine!" Orochimaru growled. His eyes were full of anger. Itachi tightened his grip around Naruto who buried his face into Itachi's chest. Itachi smirked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru knocked Tsunade out and hit Jiraya at the wall and the rocks at wall fell and trapped Jiraya's tail. After that Orochimaru attacked at Itachi who shot red pall this time but Orochimaru dodged it easily.

"You're weak! You will never be able to defeat aargh!" The red ball had hit Orochimaru's side. Orochimaru transformed into his merman form and held his left side.

'_What? An counter ball.'_ Itachi shot another ball which Orochimaru dodged and dodged it again when it came back.

"That won't work second time." Orochimaru said before he screamed in pain.

"What the hell is that?" Orochimaru growled.

"Uchiha clan's special magic. It will follow the target as long it hits the target." Orochimaru glared at Itachi and hold his side. He was bleeding on his side and back. This wasn't going to end good for him.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled and swam to Orochimaru.

"Kabuto we're leaving." Orochimaru hissed to the eel who nodded.

"No you don't!" Jiraya yelled and swam at Orochimaru when he got his tail free. Thousands snakes covered Orochimaru and Kabuto and when the snake's were gone so was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"That slimy little." Tsunade growled and held her head.

"Mom!" Naruto yelled and swam to Tsunade and hugged her before he started to cry. Tsunade rubbed his back.

"Ssh it's okay now Naruto." Tsunade whispered. Tsunade raised her head and looked at Itachi who was glaring at her.

"It seems like your boyfriend is jealous." Tsunade said and Naruto turned to Itachi.

"Why would you be jealous if I hug my mother?" Naruto asked.

"She isn't your REAL mother." Itachi growled.

"Actually she is my obaa-san but she doesn't like me to call her that." Naruto said and rubbed his head. Itachi stopped glaring at Tsunade who was searching Jiraya.

"Where that pervert went?" Tsunade asked herself before she heard women's screaming.

"JIRAYA!" Tsunade yelled and swam after the noise. Naruto swam in front of Itachi.

"You were merman all this time?"

"Yes but my clan is banned from sea and I'm one of the two who knows that Uchiha clan's members are mermen."

"Sasuke knows?"

"No Madara and you next question "why I don't change into merman because Uchiha clan were able to change into human at their own will in beging with."

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"You would have told your "mother" and she wouldn't let you come back to work or to see me ever again if she knows. So I thought." Itachi said and kissed Naruto who kissed him back. Oh how Naruto had missed Itachi even thought they were apart less than a week. They broke apart when Naruto cried in pain. Someone had pinched him with something. Naruto turned around and saw his mother.

"That hurt."

"Sorry but if you want to talk to Itachi go to human world. He's banned from here no matter what he did today."

"Why he's banned?" Naruto asked.

"Because my selfish father." Itachi explained and pulled Naruto to his chest, "And we are going now." Itachi added to Tsunade and dragged Naruto with him.

"Wait I wanna know more. And WHY everyone drags me?" Naruto yelled. Tsunade watched behind them.

"I hope you like my present that I gave you Naruto."

"What did you do and what is that?" Jiraya asked and pointed the douche in Tsunade's hand. He was sitting on the window sill holding his black eye.

"I always suspect Orochimaru. I somehow knew that he wants Naruto bear his child so I ad in him antidote for the liquid that makes merman's body change so that he can get pregnant. But if that antidote is destroyed he can get pregnant." Tsunade said and showed the needle on her hand.

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"You're evil."

"At least I'm not molesting young women."

"Is this the way to speak to you safer? If I wasn't help you would be still a statue. I'm sure that I deserve a kiss."

"In your dreams you perv."

"That's right in my dreams and dreams about…" Tsunade glared at Jiraya who swam away but before he did he said,

"People are planning party. I will go help them." and he vanished.

"Huoh. That perv. Naruto I hope that you're happy."

* * *

Naruto and Itachi

* * *

"Naruto could you please, walk yourself?"

"No." Naruto answered and tightened his arms around Itachi's neck.

"You know that I could carry you like a princess if you want."

"NO! That's embarrassing!"

"And piggy bag isn't?"

"No." Naruto said and smiled. They were walking…well Itachi was walking at Sharingas.

"I missed you." Naruto whispered.

"Me too." Itachi said and let go of Naruto's legs who fell down.

"Itai." Naruto rubbed his butt and glared at Itachi who was smiling.

"Nice view." Itachi said and his smile turned into smirk. Naruto looked at Itachi with confusion before he noticed that the jacket that Itachi had given him didn't cover his lower parts anymore. Naruto blushed and covered himself quickly.

"Pervert weasel." Naruto growled.

"Yes I am, but I'm not the one who transformed into merman without clothes."

"It's not like I wanted this. He made me." Naruto said and stood up. Naruto looked at Itachi and noticed Itachi's angry face before Itachi grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto warped his arms around Itachi's neck when Itachi released his hand and deepened the kiss.

"Hey love birds! What are you doing middle of the street?" Naruto blushed and quickly pulled away. He turned around and saw Kisame.

"Kisame thanks about…" Naruto started.

"No problem. _At least I didn't die._" Kisame answered.

"What did you say? I didn't catch the last part." Naruto asked. Itachi glared at Kisame who gulped.

"N-nothing, hahaha." Kisame laughed nervously. Itachi pulled Naruto to his chest and started to walk at the doors of Sharingas.

"Itachi I still have something to say to Kisame."

"Later." Itachi said and pulled Naruto inside.

"Yo Naruto where were you, un?" Deidara asked when he noticed Itachi and Naruto coming in.

"It's not your business. Tell Sasuke not to come in my floor no matter what." Itachi said and pulled Naruto to elevator.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To my floor." Itachi said and pushed one of the two buttons which were forbidden to employees. Itachi looked at Naruto and stared at Naruto's neck which was covered with hickeys and bite marks.

"Itachi what." Naruto started but Itachi cut him off and kissed him hungrily. Itachi pushed Naruto to the wall and deepened the kiss. Naruto ran his fingers in Itachi's hair. When Itachi broke the kiss he attacked Naruto neck and bit the marks that Orochimaru had left and covered them with his own. Itachi moved his leg between Naruto's legs and rubbed Naruto's member with his leg.

"Ah Itachi what if someone comes in?"

"I don't care." Itachi said and opened two of the jacket's top buttons and kissed Naruto's naked chest before he started to suck Naruto's nipple. Naruto gasped when Itachi bit him softly. Itachi smirked and teased another nipple too which made Naruto moan.

All of the sudden elevator stopped. Itachi turned around and saw that someone was getting on. Naruto buttoned the Jacket up quickly and turned around. Itachi pulled his tire off and cowered Naruto's eye with the tie before Naruto was able to see who was coming.

Itachi kissed Naruto and held Naruto's hands away so that Naruto couldn't take the tie off.

Itachi lifted Naruto so that he had to warp his legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi broke the kiss and let Naruto breath.

"This one is taken." Itachi said to the man and smirked. Itachi watched as Neji's face turned red from the anger. Neji wanted to attack Itachi but he stepped slowly back and let the elevator doors close.

"Hey Neji what's wrong dude?" Kiba asked. Neji hit his fist on the wall.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." He growled.

/ / / / / /

It took forever to Itachi before they were in his floor.

(Lemon starts)

Itachi pulled jacket off Naruto and kissed him. While they were walking to the bedroom Itachi took his clothes off. Itachi pushed Naruto on the bed and attacked his neck. Itachi pumped Naruto's member as he kissed his way down.

"Itachi please hurry." Naruto pleaded but Itachi only kissed him.

"Patience my love." Itachi said and took Naruto's member in his mouth and pushed his head up and down. Naruto grabbed Itachi's hair. Itachi sucked harder which made Naruto moan and tighten his grip on Itachi's hair.

Without warning Itachi slipped his finger inside Naruto who gasped. Itachi continued sucking and thrust his finger in Naruto. Soon he slipped two another fingers inside of Naruto. Naruto cried in pain when third finger went inside him. All of the sudden Naruto stretch his head back and let out loud moan. Itachi smirked and pushed the same spot again. Naruto moaned again and looked at Itachi.

"Itachi hurry. I want you inside me." Naruto said without thinking. Naruto blushed when he realized what he had said and slapped his hand over his mouth. Itachi's smirk widened.

"Gladly." Itachi position himself on Naruto's entrance and thrust himself all way in hitting right to Naruto's prostate. Naruto moaned every time when Itachi thrust inside of him first slowly then faster.

"I-ita-Itachi ah please aah harder." Naruto moaned and grabbed sheets around him. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hip and thrust even harder and deeper inside Naruto.

Naruto felt that he was close and so did Itachi. Itachi went faster and kissed Naruto. Naruto warped his arms around Itachi's neck and deepened the kiss. Itachi grabbed Naruto's member and started to pump it hard with his thrusts.

It didn't take long before Naruto broke the kiss and leaned back to bed and came screaming Itachi's name. Itachi moaned when Naruto's walls tightened around him and thrust faster in Naruto before he came inside of Naruto moaning his name.

Naruto tried to calm his breath when Itachi pulled out of him and kissed him before he lied next to him.

(End of lemon)

Naruto snuggled next to Itachi who warped his hand around him.

"I thought I will never see you again." Naruto whispered and rest his head on Itachi's chest.

"Don't worry. I will never let you go." Itachi said and kissed Naruto's head.

"Never?"

"Never." Naruto smiled and kissed Itachi softly before he lied his head back on Itachi's chest.

"Thank god it didn't work." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Some liquid which was suppose to make me pregnant." Soon after Naruto realized what he had said he looked at Itachi's angry face.

"But I haven't got pregnant so it didn't work on me." Naruto said quickly and sigh for relieve when he saw Itachi's face calm down.

"Don't ever mention what that man did to you or I have to lock you up so nobody else finds you." Itachi said and kissed him. After Itachi broke the kiss Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure that liquid doesn't work on you?" Itachi asked.

"Seem so." Naruto said before he yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'_Damn.'_ Itachi cursed in his mind and pulled the blanket over him and Naruto.

* * *

Three weeks later

* * *

"Are you okay dude?" Kiba asked and rubbed Naruto's back who was puking in the trashcan.

"I don't know. Lately I have been puking every day. It just comes up without warning and then it's gone." Naruto said without lifting his head up.

"You should go to see a doctor." Kiba said. Naruto nodded and lifted his head up before he puked again.

"Kiba go to work. Naruto are you okay?" Itachi asked and walked to Naruto. When he was next to Naruto he helped him up from the ground.

"No I feel sick." Naruto said and covered his mouth with his hand. Kiba was about to say something but he left when Itachi glared at him.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Iruka's voice behind him. Naruto turned around and saw Iruka walking at him.

"Iruka-sensei. Why are you here?"

"I have something important to tell you?" Iruka said. Itachi looked at Iruka curiously before he led him and Naruto in his office so another would hear.

"What did you wanna tell me?" Naruto asked after Itachi had closed the door.

"You're pregnant." Iruka said nervously.

"I'm WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Pregnant. The liquid that Orochimaru used has taken effect on you and you are pregnant with Itachi's child." Iruka explained.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked.

"Tsunade-sama has looked after Naruto in these three weeks with her crystal ball and she decided that it was about the time to tell."

"B-but I'm guy how we explain this to others?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't matter. We just have to make sure that they don't notice it and I don't mind spending time with you A-L-O-N-E," Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear.

"That's not the point!" Naruto yelled.

"Tsunade-sama will help you with the child." Iruka said.

"Children. There's no way that we are going to have only on child." Itachi said and warped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Naruto growled.

"Yes. Let's go to our brake." Itachi said and dragged Naruto with him out of the room.

"Sensei help me!" Naruto yelled as Itachi drag him into elevator. Iruka sighed and closed Itachi's office door and was almost out of the building when he saw white haired man walking at him.

"Ah dolphin-chan it's been a while." Kakashi said to Iruka who ran back inside Itachi's office and locked the door. Iruka leaned to the door and listen carefully as Kakashi walked to door and knocked.

"That's cruel Iruka-san. We haven't seen each others in weeks and you run away when you see me."

'_Of course. Who wouldn't?'_ IT didn't take long before Iruka heard Kakashi give up and walk away from the door.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Iruka heard Kakashi ask. Iruka unlocked the door quickly and yanked it open.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled and came out of the room but didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"Shit!" Iruka cursed and turned around and tried to run back in to the room but Kakashi grabbed him before he reached the door.

"Cursing isn't nice Iruka-san. Now what shall we do?" Kakashi asked and smirked. Iruka's face paled and he tried to get away but Kakashi dragged him out of the Sharingas into his car. Everyone could hear Iruka's voice as the car left.

* * *

Life isn't gonna be easy for Iruka and Naruto but it's end for now.


End file.
